Corruption mass
by Clyo Eliphas Levi
Summary: Con los años, Syncro empieza a ser algo distante con Yui por extrañas razones, causando que esta se deprima, sin embargo un incidente hará que ambos se reconcilien...e incluso mas que antes. Un nuevo enemigo esta causando estragos en la gente y a la RedCom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! hoy sigo con un proyecto nuevo.**

**Solo debo avisar que no entiendo mucho de computadoras y de muchísimas cosas que aparecieron en el anime (soy peor que Yui xD) p****ero tratare lo mas que pueda. Todo por el amor y la justicia!**

**Serena:OYE ESA ES MI FRASE!**

**Ok...bueno, Yui y los demás no me pertenecen, solo los primeros personajes de este cap.**

**Comencemos.**

Era una noche de verano en Japón, en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Solo se ve a alguien hasta muy tarde en su ordenador, tecleando velozmente unos dígitos en el.

Ingresando contraseñas, hackeando la barrera de seguridad de un hombre en particular.

Kihihihi~ ¿lo hemos hecho bien, creador?-una voz fémina proveniente del ordenador, que luego se ubicaría fuera de este, reía junto a su amo.

Con unos 6 años, lograron hacer que los programas; software, proyecciones, etc lograran materializarse de la RedCom al Mundo real. A el sujeto, le tomo 3 años crear a sus programas y que lograr materializarse al mundo externo.

Tu no has hecho nada, NJ a hecho gran parte del trabajo-contesto frío el sujeto.

¿Y si...le mostrara esto?-una ventana con unos dígitos previamente puesto apareció en el monitor-Me dice que...le fascinará~

Luego de que confirmara los datos, unos archivos se fueron abriendo uno a uno. El sujeto solo sonreía complacido ante tal acto, mientras hurgaba en cada una...hasta que vio unos detalles interesantes.

Unos gráficos,

Ya veo...-murmuro risueño el sujeto ante los gráficos-veamos, que tenemos aquí.

Luego de muchos análisis y de observación, pudo sonreír macabramente, sintiendo una gran satisfacción ante tales datos ante el.

-Te felicito, Key-L...buena chica

¿¡En serio!?-al lado de el sujeto, una alegre chica de cabellos celestes como sus ojos, no mas de 16 años con un vestido blanco a cuadrilles, con dígitos y letras en cada uno salto alegre.

No te animes tan pronto...recuerda que esto es un comienzo únicamente-comento el sujeto calmado-somos ni la mitad de lo que requerimos.

-Hm...

-Pero ahora con ustedes, podremos crear nuevos corruptores...y podremos tener el control de todo...

-¿Y que debemos hacer ahora?

NJ te lo dirá mas adelante, cuando se presente la oportunidad-dijo ansioso-Tu y Time-B se encargaran del paso inicial, no me fallen...

¡Ok!-ya cuando el monitor se apago, la peli celeste desapareció.

* * *

_**RedCom.**_

-¿Y esa cara de zombie?

No tienen idea de lo que tuve que hacer...-suspiro un muchacho de quizás unos 14 años de cabellos castaños con ojos grises con un traje oscuro.

-¡NJ...se mas alegre, por favor!

* * *

_**Mundo real.**_

Ya es hora de que Inukai y los demás paguen...-murmuro el sujeto mirando el paisaje nocturno y sonreír. Sin mucha motivación encendió el TV y escucho un poco las noticias que ya eran repetidas por mas de 5 días.

_En las noticias de hoy: Ya van en aumento las personas que han sido infectadas por un misterioso malware "H-jcking". El malware en si, no hace mas que incapacitarles de salir de la red, lo que origina fiebres altas, problemas de conocimiento e inclusive coma. Ya van 15 personas este mes atrapadas, que están hospitalizadas en observación en las clin..._

Sus oídos y vista se desviaron para ver una foto vieja, de una niña de unos 4 años con un hombre de unos 30 aproximadamente y una dama-No te preocupes, pronto...la RedCom dejara de existir...

Sin mas, se levanto a apagar el aparato de TV y su silueta se desvaneció en la oscuridad del cuarto.

**Continuara...**

**¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Sus programas?**

**¡¿Un mal que perjudica a los usuarios de la RedCom?!**

**Me demorare...pero vale la pena.**


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Dónde estoy?-una joven caminaba sin rumbo en un pasillo oscuro. Tenia un mal presentimiento, podía ver como el pasillo se hacia mas tétrico a cada paso._

_¿Yui?-unas voces le hicieron voltearse. Conocía muy bien esas voces._

_¡Ai, Haru...!-su voz se detuvo cuando vio que unas sombras se aproximaban a ella, por lo que se preparo a usar su ComCom-¡Traje elemental des...¿eh?!_

_Miro sus manos, su ComCom había desaparecido._

_¡Chicas cui...!-Ya no estaban, sino unas 8 sombras-¿Chicos...?_

_No, no eran los Correctores. Sus ojos maliciosamente se posaron en ella, lo cual no le gusto para nada._

_Cubriéndose el rostro como una niña, las siluetas desaparecieron de la nada dejándola, pero no sola._

_Sino una sombra malévola._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOO!_

PLAP!

Yui se cayo de la cama, aterrizando de cara al suelo. Soltando un quejido, abrió sus ojos mientras miraba su alrededor.

Era una mañana en Japón, en el año 2026. Era un día bello que; el sol irradiaba luz tan cálida, una brisa que de primavera que llevaba consigo pétalos de cerezo. Como su ventana estaba abierta, algunos cayeron sobre su mesa de noche, donde tenia una foto de ella con sus padres y su despertador, que indicaban las 8:26 am

-¡OH NO, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!

En una casa, se podía oír los gritos y tropezones de la joven, sus padres abajo estaban preparando el desayuno y leyendo el periódico.

¡¿Mamá, por que no me despertaste?!-Yui bajo vestida con una peineta, mientras se acicalaba su melena.

Trate de hacerlo, pero no lo hacías-contesto su madre colocando un plato con tostadas y una taza de café con leche-ni siquiera el despertador sirvió...

Tomando la taza rápidamente, guardo las tostadas en su bolso-Ya me tengo que ir...nos vemos-salió velozmente por la puerta sin antes despedirse de sus padres.

Ambos miran a su hija partir a la universidad, con la misma rutina del día a día. Parecía ayer cuando Yui iba a la escuela, junta con Haruna, Reiko, Aiko, con los demás y hacían cosas de adolecentes y como Yui siempre le daba toques de humor a todo.

Pero ahora, ya era una adulta. Ingreso a la universidad, era una de las mejores en la facultad de arte y diseño.

No puedo creer que tenga ya 20 años-comento alegre el padre de la rubia.

Pero sigue actuando como una niña-rio la esposa de el hombre para luego suspirar-¿Como será cuando tenga un novio? deberá ser alguien con una paciencia de oro.

¡No, nada de novios!-exclamo temeroso el hombre al borde del llanto-¡YUI NUNCA~!

* * *

Yui estaba en la aula de la universidad, escuchando atentamente al profesor que hablaba.

Era la primera vez en su vida que se concentraba en una aula de clases sin quedarse dormida de la nada o distraerse. Todo lo que se hablaba era de gran interés y fascinación.

Sin embargo...extrañaba a Haruna, Ai y a las demás. Haruna estaba fuera de la ciudad, estudiando diseño grafico mientras que Ai estaba en el extranjero estudiando programación e informática por lo que solo las veía cuando estaban en la RedCom. Ahora mismo estaban lidiando con un nuevo enemigo que surgió hace aproximadamente 3 meses que estaba ocasionando estragos en las personas que al ser atacados por este, les era imposible salir de la RedCom. Y como todos saben, cuando se esta mucho tiempo en la red causa la conocida "Fiebre de la RedCom" que puede llevar al coma, alteraciones de salud e inclusive la muerte encefálica.

Afortunadamente, solo se han presentado casos de fiebre o de coma.

Debido a eso, su padre le restringe mucho el ingreso a la red; lo que no le permitía juntarse con sus amigas.

"Supuestamente"

-Si el supiera...

La ultima vez que se estuvo fue hace una semana, Haruna, Ai y los demás gozaban de un día de playa...que desgraciadamente fue interrumpido por un tornado que apareció de la nada. Nada fuera de control, nadie fue herido.

El profesor le pidió el ComCom por que, según el; "Era hora de ajustarlo". Pero Yui aprovecho a pedirle algo pequeño al mayor con referencia al traje.

Miro su muñeca, para ver su reflejo en su ComCom, ya de regreso en sus manos.

Aun que fue sorpresivo, nada se comparo con el regalo que le hizo el Profesor Inukai en su cumpleaños n° 18.

_FlashBack:_

_Luego de recibir un gran abrazo de sus padres, unos nuevos aretes dorados de Haruna y un collar con estrellas de Ai; se disponía de ir a su casa y descansar un poco._

_¡Yui!-una voz la alerto. Mirando su muñeca, en su ComCom vio a IR que le hablaba._

_¡IR, Hola!-saludo alegre pero seria a la vez-¿Sucede algo?_

_Es urgente que vayas donde el Prof. Inukai-pidió urgido el "mapache" virtual, preocupando a la chica. _

_Fue velozmente donde el Profesor vivía, esperando que hubiera algún informe de virus o de alguna futura amenaza. Al llegar, el Profesor le recibió serio y solo le dejo entrar._

_La casa estaba oscura, lo cual era raro por que todavía no era de noche por lo que significaba que las cortinas estaban cerradas. De pronto, alguien abrió las cortinas y disparo confeti por todas direcciones._

_¡SORPRESA~!-Yui recibió un asombro al ver a Haruna y a Ai frente ella. Pero mas se asombro al ver a los demás._

_Control, Ante, Eco, Jaggy, Virus, Rescue, Paz, Follow, Freeze, Ir y a Syncro estaban frente ella, en el mundo real. Aun que Freeze, Jaggy, Virus y IR tenían una apariencia diferente por lo que no les reconoció tan fácilmente. Los ex-corruptores tenían un tono de piel mas natural e IR tenia un cuerpo de un adulto rubio dorado de piel algo bronceada con ojos marrones._

_¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Rescue preocupada por el silencio de la joven._

_De seguro la impresión te dejo muda-rio Follow al ver la cara de Yui._

_¡C-chicos, ¿p-pero como?!-su asombro era tan grande que no podía hablar._

_El profesor Inukai c__reo un nuevo dispositivo que nos permite a cada uno a materializarnos en el mundo real-respondió Ante _

_Para que podamos experimentar lo que es ser "humano"...aun que sea solo por 10 horas-completo Control emocionado._

_Y venir a verte-añadió sonriente Syncro, para sonrojarse luego de oír una risita de Haruna y Follow._

_¿No es asombroso, hermana?-el menor de los correctores abrazo la cadera de la correctora alegre._

_¡E-esto es maravilloso!-la rubia alegremente abrazo al grupo-Este es uno de los mas grandiosos regalos que he recibido..._

_Fin del FlashBack._

Desde ese entonces, los chicos de vez en cuando le visitaban. Aun que habían cosas que le preocupaban...

Todas relacionadas a Syncro; el corrector estaba actuando de forma muy distante con ella desde la derrota del virus Boggles. Cada vez que le hablaba, o lo hacia de forma muy distante o sino no le hablaba.

Aun recuerda cuando llevo a los correctores a su casa, cuando sus padres llegaron y los vieron quedaron boquiabiertas. Gracias a Ai y a Haruna pudo resguardar las identidades de ellos y también por el hecho de que cada uno llevaba ropa normal para no llamar la atención.

Aun recuerda que casi se cae de la silla cuando Haruna les puso a cada uno un nombre falso y Ai con las ocupaciones.

Control alias "Alex" aspirante a modelo.

Ante alias "Sayuri" estudiante de astronomía.

Freeze alias "Margo" profesora de computación.

Paz alias "Kenji" anticuario y dueño de su propia tienda.

Jaggy alias "Yuuto" bibliotecario de una universidad y prometido de "Margo".

Eco alias "Koichi" estudiante de primaria y nieto de "Kenji".

IR alias "Kiiro" primo de "Koichi".

Virus alias "Hikaru" químico-farmacéutico.

Follow alias "Cody" estudiante de informática y comunicación.

Rescue alias "Rose" estudiante de enfermería.

Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, Syncro alias "Murasaki" estudiante de leyes.

Fue fácil presentarlos, pero lo difícil fue que en ocasiones se confundían los nombres.

Syncro no le hablo en todo el rato, solo se sentó y le miraba fijamente, en ocasiones le sonreía o desviaba la mirada. Al principio le incomodo y le preocupo. Pensó que quizás se molesto por algo, quizás por que no iba tan frecuente a la RedCom como antes o por una que otra ocasión que le llamaba "pulgoso".

Ya en el tiempo libre, recibió una llamada en su móvil-Hola ¿mamá?

-Cariño hola, te llamaba para decirte que en la tarde tu padre y yo saldremos cenar ¿No tienes nada planeado para hoy?

-¡Oh!, no se mamá eso depende...quizás me junte con Ai y Haruna

-Bueno, si se juntan recuerda que es restringido el tiempo ahora...

-Ok...

-Por cierto salúdame a tus amigos...

-Ok, lo hare...

-Y dile a tu amigo...creo que llama Murasaki, que es mas que bienvenido a la casa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que específicamente a Sy- digo a Murasaki?

-Ah...por nada, tienes un buen gusto hija.

-¿Eh...?

De pronto en medio de la conversación se escucho el grito de su padre diciendo cosas incoherentes como "JAMAS" "LO VOY A MATAR", entre otras palabras y sonidos sin coherencia. Por lo que tuvo que colgar y volver a clases.

Luego de unas horas, ya de regreso a casa ingreso a la pagina.

* * *

Ya en la Pagina: "Resort Enjoy"

Yui se encontraba con Ai y Haruna. Las chicas con los años habían cambiado de manera notable; excluyendo el hecho que Ai empezaba a ser mas abierta con los demás, esta tenia el cabello negro mas largo hasta la espalda que tenia que usar una cola de caballo, Haruna se lo recorto un poco hasta los hombros y Yui lo tenia tan largo hasta debajo de la cadera. Sin mencionar el hecho de que siendo mayores, sus cuerpos ya eran de señoritas.

Se metieron a las aguas termales y así ponerse al día con todo. Sacándose sus prendas y colocándose los trajes de baño estaban listas para ingresar a las aguas termales...pero

-Señoritas...nada de dispositivos en las aguas.

Tuvieron que sacarse los ComCom y dejarlos en los casilleros.

Ai se coloco un bikini negro atrevido que tenia un listón blanco en el sujetador con cuencas en forma de corazones violáceos y la parte inferior tenia bordes blancos con violeta que contrastaban en el negro.

Haruna llevaba un traje de una pieza coqueto verde lima con un agujero en forma de O en cada lado, por lo que mostraba piel y el los tirantes tenían diminutos vuelos que lucían como un plumaje.

Yui tenia puesto un traje de baño color anaranjado de una pieza que era ceñido y sensual que tenia dijes de estrellas doradas en los tirantes que se unían tras la nuca y un aro en forma de estrella que unía su sujetador con la parte inferior.

Reían mientras contaban sus recientes experiencias en la semana.

¿No sabia que Takashi fuera tan romántico?-la mirada picara de la rubia causo un rubor a gran magnitud de la peli rosada.

¡Yui, ¿p-pero que dices?!-Haruna se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

¿No cambias?-pregunto seria, pero un poco risueña Ai-...pero en si, Takashi es muy buen novio, digo mi novio...

¡¿QUE?!-ambas chicas quedaron asombradas-¿Ti-tienes novio?

Sí...¿no les dije?-pregunto incrédula la morena.

Nunca en la vida-respondió Yui emocionada-¡¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Le gusta el ani...?!

¡Yui por dios no te pases!-Haruna hizo callar a la rubia, aun que también estaba interesada en el nuevo dato.

Hace 3 meses...se llama Ren Ichimoku y tiene 21 años-respondió ruborizada Ai tratando de evitar las miradas de Yui.

Te felicito Ai-felicito alegre Haruna.

Pero ahora ambas miraban a Yui-¿Y que hay de ti?

¿Yo?-Yui se puso blanca de la impresión-n-no tengo novio...

¿Y no te interesa alguien?-pregunto Ai a su mejor amiga.

Decidí renunciar al amor...-dijo sin mas la rubia recibiendo unas miradas anonadas.

¿Pero que tonterías dices?-la morena parecía molesta por la repentina conducta evasiva y triste de la chica.

Lo digo por que ya no quiero ser herida otra vez...-respondió Yui mirando el cielo

¿Otra vez?-Ai no entendió mucho por lo que le pregunto a Haruna.

Después te explico...-respondió Haruna

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerda...-una silueta femenina cuidadosamente se adentraba en los camerinos de la sección femenina-¿Correctora...?

Abrió el casillero y vio 3 ComCom, lo que puso tensa a la silueta-¿C-cual es...?

Revisando la foto que su creador le dio, logro ver a las 3 correctoras.

Era a ella que buscaba. Sin mas, tomo el ComCom y envió los datos a sus colegas; para luego hacer el ComCom parpadeara una luz roja por unos segundos y apagarse.

¿Cómo es que me envían ha hacer esta estupidez?-se pregunto ya retirándose para ocultarse por hay.

* * *

Syncro suspiro mientras veía vigilaba su sitio, se sentía aburrido.

No había pasado nada desde hace meses, virtualmente hablando. Por lo que todos estaban tratando de detectar o identificar a los responsables de dichas desgracias en la red, causando estados de coma en los usuarios o la fiebre de la red.

Se había recomendado, por seguridad general, la personas evitaran ingresar a las realidades virtuales. Y eso incluía a Yui, Ai y a Haruna, quienes solo podrían ingresar a sitios sin riesgo o cuando se les solicita, lo que tranquilizaba al sincronizador.

Es decir, ellas eran mas vulnerables a lo que sea que este por ahí causando estragos en las personas, los ComCom no tenían dispositivo de fallo por lo que no podrían salir en caso de emergencia. No podría vivir pensando que las correctoras fueran "atacadas" ni menos Yui, su mejor amiga.

Si por seguridad de su amiga no podrían verse y divertirse, entonces...podrías esperar.

Pero...¿entonces, por que sentía que esa idea le exasperaba?

¿Syncro?-por su ComCom, pudo ver a Control que trataba de hablarle.

Los demás correctores estaban en la central (no se como se llama su sitio de junta). Ante intentaba predecir el futuro ataque de los misteriosos enemigos. Rescue y Frezze se desilusionaron al ver que no podían detectar nada, debido a que no era un virus. Control e IR estaban encargados de monitorear los sitios con los demás.

Para evitar que cualquier enemigo les atacara, el profesor les diseño a cada corrector una armadura. La de los chicos constaban en hombreras con una coraza en el torso, espalda y piernas, también un visor en el ojo derecho y un sensor en la muñequera junto el ComCom; las chicas era casi similar solo que en lugar de unas corazas en las piernas tenían una en las cinturas igual a una falda. IR solo obtuvo un casco que cubría su cabeza, dejando libre sus orejas. La única distinción que tenían era el color de cada uno acorde a sus prismas.

No le gustaba mucho por que le recordaba la armadura de Lobo, pero antes que el profesor pudiera decir algo este simplemente decidió conformarse con ello. Además era para la seguridad...y también, estaba algo acostumbrado a esa armadura.

-Sí control, te escucho...

-Se requiere tu asistencia aquí...

-Lo siento pero estoy ocupado.

-Como tu líder, te ordeno que...

-No.

Syncro, por favor esto es serio-la voz de IR no le ayudo en mucho.

Te recomiendo que vengas Syncro-añadió Frezze sin mas-por que, no se...quizás el profesor nos cite a TODOS aquí.

...-el peli morado solo desvio la mirada-Ok, estaré lo antes posible.

El regulador con Rescue miraron asombrados a Frezze-¿C-como?

Frezze solo rio a lo bajo diciendo que era muy obvio.

* * *

Y eso es lo que sucede...-finalizo Haruna de relatarle todo a Ai.

Ya veo...-Ai miro disimuladamente a la rubia que parecia distraida.

Pero yo no creo que renuncie al amor-comento Haruna-digo...es parte de uno el enamorarse.

-...

Yui suspiro pensativa mientras miraba el techo del café.

"Decidí renunciar al amor"...

¿Por que sus propias palabras sonaban ajenas para ella? Si era verdad, ya estaba harta de que su corazón sea roto y expuesto al dolor. Todo por su imprudencia, torpeza y confusión emocional.

Primero se enamoro de Shun, que luego de todo lo sucedido con Grosser, se le declaro; cosa que se retracto por años debido a que este le rechazo y se distancio de ella. Y luego de un tiempo, se percato de que mas que enamorarse...Yui sentía cariño a el como un hermano/guardián. Después fue con Kousuke, que nunca supo sus sentimientos de ella a el, pero le rechazo de forma indirecta cuando esta supo de su interés por su enfermera. Siendo un simple amor a primera vista.

No tiene suerte en el amor, solo le causaba dolor y sufrimiento. Por eso es mejor renunciar...al menos por un tiempo.

Pero algo en ella no le aceptaba la idea de eso.

¿Acaso se habrá enamorado nuevamente y ni ella se percato?...no creía posible. Con los únicos hombres con los cuales había interactuado últimamente eran su padre, profesor de arte (que parecía tener 78 años o mas) y los correctores; Eco, Follow, Paz, Contro y Syncro.

...¿Por que al pensar en Syncro, siempre se sentía algo rara?...

...Syncro...

_¡¿DE SYNCRO?! NO, No, no_-exclamo Yui mentalmente casi escupiendo su té_-D-digo es caballero, amable, dulce, apuesto y aunque discutamos, siempre nos perdonamos...¡Basta Yui! el es un corrector que te tiene respeto y cariño; solo confundes amor con cariño...¿Acaso quieres perder a un buen amigo? Además, recuerda que lo mismo pensante de Control y resulto ser que el te veía como una niña. _

-¿Yui?

-¿Eh? ¿sucede algo Ai?

-El mesero pregunto por el pastel de limón y no respondiste.

-¡O-oiga!

* * *

¡Ah!-Ante dejo caer su esfera, mientras sus ojos se abrieron con máxima capacidad al ver una sombra siniestra-E-eh...

¡Ante ¿Qué sucedió?!-Control se dirigió velozmente a donde su amada.

En "Resort Enjoy"..., el siguiente ataque será en ese sitio-la predictora aun seguía en un trance pero estaba consciente de lo que había visto.

¡Ya oyeron tod...!-antes de que Control finalizara, ya todos estaban rumbo a la pagina.

¡Syncro!-Ante miro seria al sincronizador-procura cuidarte...estaríamos mal si pasa lo que vi que pasaría...en especial Yui.

-¿Eh?

* * *

Una pared fue derrumbada, causando pavor en los clientes del sitio.

¡¿Que sucede?!-Yui se cayo de espaldas al suelo ante la sorpresa.

¡Un ataque!-Ai se levanto de la mesa-¡Haruna, Yui evacuemos a la gente!

Ya todos estaban empezando a evacuar a la gente del sitio, haciendo que ninguno fuera atrapado en esta ocasión.

¡Chicas, tenemos un problema...!-la voz de IR les llamo la atención.

¡En "Resort Enjoy", ya estamos aquí!-Ai completo la oración del instalador-¡Yui, Haruna y yo estamos evacuando a las personas!

En menos de un instante, Control, Ante, IR, Rescue, Frezze y Syncro llegaron; ayudando a sacar a la gente del lugar y evitar que escombros cayeran sobre alguien.

¿Cómo llegaron antes?-pregunto Rescue luego de que lanzara un ataque de agua que desvió un escombro de caer sobre un grupo.

Bueno...-Yui parecía algo nerviosa mientras que Haruna y Ai tenían una mirada algo evasiva.

¡¿Se conectaron sin avisarnos?!-regaño Syncro molesto a las chicas.

¡Fue idea mía, no de ellas!-defendió Yui.

¿Qué tu que...?-Syncro frunció el ceño molesto-¡¿Qué acaso no escuchaste al Profesor?!

-Y-yo no creí que este sit...

-¡Nada de eso, ¿no te das cuenta de que...?!

¡Chicos no hay tiempo de discusiones de...!-Frezze retuvo una pared al congelarla pero le era muy difícil detenerla.

-No les servirá de mucho...

Mostrándole ya disipado el polvo del derrumbe, ante ellas en el café un caballero de melena rojiza con ojos rojizos de unos 25. Usaba un traje color oscuro sin mangas, mostrando sus brazos con diseños tribales, pantalones largos de jeans con unos cinturones que le rodeanabn la cadera y cintura; poseía un prisma ocre en su pecho y tenia una hombreras de oro.

¿Quién eres?-Yui miro recelosa al joven.

Yo...soy "dueño" de este sitio, el troyano, Trojan-el caballero hizo una reverencia elegante para posar sus ojos en las 3 chicas-Y si no me equivoco...son las correctoras Yui, Ai y Haruna.

¿Cómo sabes de nosotras?-pregunto Ai alerta.

Se mucho mas que solo eso...-burlo una chica peli celeste-Hola~

¡Key-L, no estorbes!-ordeno el hombre.

¡Auu~!-la peli celeste pataleo molesta.

Los correctores quisieron ir contra los misteriosos sujetos, pero el hombre chasqueo los dedos. De la nada, unos seres diminutos pero grotescos aparecieron frente a ellos-Es pero que disfruten de mis virus...

Vamos a jugar con ellas-Key-L rio.

Los software estaban frente a un montón de virus, que parecían ser una muralla entre ellos y las correctoras, quienes estaban con los enemigos.

Las tres correctoras asintieron y sacaron sus ComCom-¡Traje elemental descarga milagrosa/híper descarga milagrosa!

Unos trajes aparecieron puestos en las chicas, trajes nuevos.

Ai tenia un vestido negro listón enorme en su espalda con mangas largas pero mas ajustadas con muñequeras blancas y botones rosados de corazón. Su torso una blusa blanca de cuello alto con un gran corazón en el centro del pecho; también un faldón mas englobado con otro faldón blanco bajo este, sujetada por unos suspensores violeta. Tenia unos botines mas largos y oscuros; y su cetro era negro con una esfera dentro de un prisma en forma de corazón.

Haruna tenia un top de tonos lima ajustado hasta el ombligo con unas enormes alas de ángel. Con un cuellos rosáceo y mangas cortas pero abombadas, con guantes blanco igual que Ai pero mas largos. Su falda era algo mas larga que hacia juego con su top que era sujetada por un telar verdoso que a simple vista pareciere que Haruna llevara solo una toga celestial con una gran jema en su pecho. Su cetro era el mismo solo que mas largo; su calzado eran unas sandalias blanquecinas que eran sujetas por listones hasta las rodilla y su gorro se remplazo por una tiara platinada.

Yui tenia un traje nuevo y que decir muy bello. Su vestido tenia un top dorado de escote cubierto por un chaqueta rosa corta hasta el busto con cuello alto con mangas rosácea holgadas separadas al top y a la chaqueta, que cubrían los antebrazos de diseños lineales dorados que lucían como alas de mariposa abrazadas a ella. De su espalda brotaron unas bellas alas iguales a los de una hada pixie doradas. Un broche en el pecho adornada por una estrella dorada. Su falda era de color dorada con unos velos de tonos rosa que adornaban el dorado de la falda, que tenían por debajo unos faldones blancos y traslucidos que le abrían mas y daba la impresión de que fuese una estrella abriéndose como una flor. Sus ondulados cabellos dorados eran sujetados por una coleta que tenia forma de estrellas Sus botines cambiaron a unas botas blancas con hebillas doradas con rosa y su cetro tenia aspecto de una jema emergente de una estrella. Era una real hada cibernética.

Oh...bueno, nos tenemos que ir-ambos intrusos rieron-diviértanse con los virus...¡Ah y dile a ellos que los virus son contagiosos!

Sin mas, desaparecieron como llegaron.

Mientras en el otro lado. Rescue rociaba su spray antivirus mientras Frezze congelaba a los virus, dándole oportunidad para Syncro de usar su espada y contarlos.

¡Corrector iniciar!-unas estrellas rosáceas eliminaron a una parte de la muralla de virus, revelando a Haruna.

¡Haruna!-IR evadía los virus en toda oportunidad-¿Donde están las demás?

Están encargándose de los demás virus de allá-respondió la peli rosa para ver que Ai finalmente llego en donde estaban los demás.

¡Tengan cuidado, estos virus son muy contagiosos!-advirtió Ai iniciando unos virus que estaban por tocarle. Dicho esto, todos fueron mas precavidos y mantuvieron distancia de ellos.

¡Syncro, cuidado tras de ti!-el líder vio tras de su amigo una sombra muy alta, pareciendo una mujer vestida de negro y su rostro muy bien cubierto dando la impresión de ser una vampiresa.

Unas manos oscuras aparecieron como garras, sujetando la coraza de su hombro y destrozándola. Syncro sintió que una sensación conocida le invadió y no le gusto.

¿Se iba a volver Lobo nuevamente?.

De pronto Rescue puedo detectar algo-¡Syncro, ese es el núcleo del virus!

La sombra mostro unos colmillos filosos, listos para morderle el cuello que descubrió al romper parte de la coraza.

Sin embargo, la mordedura nunca llego. El agarre desapareció junto a la sensación del virus en su cuerpo, pero solo logro escuchar a Haruna gritar.

-¡YUI!

Y ahí, sintió que su cuerpo se tenso y temió que al abrir los ojos viera lo que creyó que vería.

**Continuara...Lo se, soy mala diseñando trajes elementales.**

**Ajajaja, se veía mejor en mi cabeza que escrito, LOL.**

**aprobecho a nombrar claramente los villanos:**

**Key-L**

**NJ**

**Trojan**

**Time-B**

**...los demás, tendrán que esperar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yui P.O.V

Logre vencer a gran parte de los virus, pero parece que el núcleo no esta aquí.

-¡Hiper iniciar!

Puede destruir la barrera de virus y procure no tocar a ninguno para evitar un ataque o que me retuvieran. Si es contagioso, debía evitar contacto con el.

Vi que estaban los muchachos, casi inicio uno que quiso atacar sorpresivamente a Ai y a Haruna con sus garras que chorreaban una sustancia negra. La sombra se tambaleo y cayo en donde había una cafetera, recibiendo agua ardiente en sus manos y con ira agito sus garras. Solo logrando arañar su pierna y hombro, respectivamente gracias a Dios.

Ayude a Ai levantarse y a Haruna, que fueron atendidas por Rescue, cerciorándose que no había infección.

Observe la sombra y esta forma se desplazo a unos metros. Pero me congele al ver a Syncro, expuesto a esa...¿vampiro...sombra...virus?

¡Esa sombra!...la imagen de mis pesadillas me calaron mi pecho y mi mente.

¡Syncro, es el núcleo del virus!-lo que dijo Rescue me alarmo. Si ese virus contagia a Syncro, se podría volver en pulgoso nuevamente o peor aun, volverse Lobo y malo también.

_"Syncro es muy sensible aunque no lo muestre y tener esa apariencia de Lobo le trae malos recuerdos de cuando fue corruptor"_

_"¡No me llames pulgoso!" _

No...no quería eso, no quería que su amigo volviera a sufrir eso.

El...

Me use mi mano para escudar a Syncro y pude moverla cabeza del programa, sintiendo las garras de este.

Y sus colmillos en mi cuello.

Fin del Yui P.O.V

-¡No, Yui!

Yui era retenida en el suelo jadeante tambaleante. El programa le hizo una cortada profunda en la mano y destrozando algo del guante; sentía un dolor potente en el cuello por la mordedura, como si me ardiera.

Pero el programa se alejo al ser herido por la espada de Syncro en su hombro, haciendo que retrocediera. Vio al correctora en el suelo aun aturdida, tratando de levantarse-¡Yui!

-E-estoy bien ¿tu lo estas?

Syncro solo pudo abatirse iracundo contra la sombra, logrando atontarla y dejarle arrinconada mientras Rescue sanaba un poco a Yui. Ya mejor, Yui se unió a las otras correctoras que estaban listas para iniciar el virus.

-¡Corrector, iniciar/híper iniciar!

Las estrellas atravesaron a la sombra sin dañarle, pero si lograron neutralizarlo y con el, los virus. Pero de pronto el sitio empezó a derrumbarse y todos corrieron fuera de el para asegurarse.

* * *

Al parecer el sitio era una creación de los programas-comento el Prof. Inukai mirando la información-Chicas deben de tener cuidado...

El regaño causo risa nerviosa, vergüenza e incomodidad en Yui, Haruna y Ai respectivamente. Ai tenia un vendaje en su pierna y Haruna en su hombro por el arañón de la sombra, pero Yui evito que se dieran cuenta para no preocupar a nadie.

Syncro miro atentamente a Yui, para luego hablar-¿No crees que deberías revisarte la mordedura?

¿Mordedura?-pregunto el profesor.

Yui fue mordida por el virus-contesto Rescue.

¡¿Que? ¿Yui, es eso cierto?!-pregunto serio el profesor.

¿Yui si quieres te rev...?-Rescue fue interrumpida por un gesto de Yui.

No es para tanto-murmuro Yui como si nada.

Nada de eso, ¿Rescue, por favor?-el sincronizador vio a la rubia solo suspirar resignada ante el orden del profesor.

Luego de una revisión, análisis y sanaciones se verifico que no había ningún virus en las heridas.

¿Lo ves?-dijo Yui impaciente.

Es mejor prevenir que lamentar-contesto Rescue feliz de que no se hallara nada, se retiro para chequear a los demás e informárselo al profesor.

La correctora suspiro aburrida luego de unos minutos, hasta que una voz masculina se acerco.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro Syncro, pasa...

El corrector entro y se paro cerca de la hada cibernética. Esta evadió su mirada molesta, lo cual ella no gusto y le incomodo mas que nunca.

-¿Y...como fue?

-Según Rescue, nada de virus, ¿Y tu?

-Solo una armadura rota y un corte limpio en el hombro.

-Menos mal...

-¿Te das cuenta de la semejante locura que hiciste?

-...

-¿Que hubiera sucedido si te contagias?

-Supongo que me infectaría...

-Lo dices como si fuera nada...

Yui vio a Syncro desviando su mirada algo molesto. Para el era mucho mas que eso, por que el ya había sido infectado...2 veces por virus y no era nada agradable su experiencia.

No es eso...-suspiro Yui muy apenada, se sentía como una niña siendo regañada por alguna cosa hecha en total inocencia.

¿Y entonces...?-Syncro ahora estaba tomándole de los hombros, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, suavizando mejor su voz y su mirada. ¿Por que se sentía nerviosa?

N-no quería que volvieras a sufrir lo mismo que antes-contesto mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas tratando de mantener su mirada arriba-No quiero a ser Lobo sarnoso y que vuelvas a sufrir...

Esas palabras descolocaron a Syncro haciendo que algo en el se ablandara. ¿Se había arriesgado por el?...

Su mirada se suavizo, soltando sus manos de los hombros de esta y en su lugar, le abrazo contra su pecho. Yui estaba estupefacta ante tal acto ya que Syncro jamás era de los chicos que se abrían como si nada. La ultima vez que lo había abrazado fue hace 6 años atrás, luego de que volviera a ser normal.

-Y-yo sufriría mas si algo te sucediera por mi culpa que siendo Lobo...así que por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Esas palabras dejaron muda a Yui mientras esta correspondía su abrazo algo torpe, sintiendo sus lagrimas siendo secadas por el pulgar del peli morado. Mas lagrimas brotaban, pero era de alivio y alegría, por que desde la vez que los demás habían estado en su casa sentía que Syncro no le quería ver o que le odiaba, ahora podía aunque no sea eterno un momento con el. Ahora estaba tranquila y feliz de no haber perdido a su mejor amigo...por que eso eran.

Después de unos instantes, Yui empezó a sentirse rara y como si su sangre se calaba a su cerebro a gran potencia-¿S-syncro...?

-¿Sí?

-¿T-te importaría...s-soltarme?

-¿Eh...?, ¡A-ah sí, claro!

Soltándose del agarre mutuo, el ambiente volvió a ser incomodo y muy callado. Ambos con caras rojas como tomate, nerviosos y sin poder calmarse, maldijeron al mismo tiempo mentalmente por lo reciente. Fue un abrazo largo y se sintió muy buen, pero internamente la rubia se trataba de calmar.

-No confundas 2 cosas muy diferentes...

Antes de que Syncro pudiera preguntar algo, los demás correctores entraron en la habitación para ver si la rubia estaba bien. Muchos vieron a Yui y a Syncro rojos y apenados, pero decidieron ignorarlos y solo importaba que estuvieran bien.

¿Yui?-Haruna vio a su amiga de pies a cabeza-¿Ese es el traje que mi tío elaboro para tí?

¡Ah, sí!, es que cuando le entregue mi ComCom para ajustes le pedí que si podía elaborármelo-explico risueña Yui-es...uno de mis diseños.

Por eso se veía distinto-comento Ai al notar lo distinguido del traje. No era que fuera feo ni estrafalario, si no que se notaba que no fue algo diseñado únicamente por el profesor. Sin contar que los tajes de ella con Haruna también fueron diseños que ellas también les gusto.

¡Yui se ve muy linda ¿no creen?!-Follow fue el primero en alagarle recibiendo a afirmación de Paz.

Es acorde a su persona-sonrió Haruna con Control y Ante.

Se muy bella-Rescue le miro admirándola.

¡Te ves muy hermosa hermana!-Eco le abrazo el brazo sonriente.

¡Ay, pero no es para tanto!-Yui se ruborizo muy apenada pero risueña.

¡Muy alegre y carismático como Yui, ¿No lo crees, Syncro?!-Frezze solo vio como el sincronizador se ruborizo.

S-sí...es muy bello-Syncro miro disimuladamente a Yui sin que esta lo notara por que estaba hablando con los demás-_toda un hada cibernética, bella y noble._

Chicos, debo irme...mis padres llegaran a casa en cualquier momento y tengo tiempo restringido-Yui se cambio a su forma normal y se fue de la habitación.

Esta bien, de hecho también tenemos que irnos-Ai miro a Haruna que asintió y ambas se fueron.

Menos mal que ya todo paso-suspiro Eco mirando donde las correctores se habían ido.

Solo será por ahora, todavía hay enemigos sueltos-las palabras de Control fueron siertas para todos.

Hay que estar alerta a todo-IR miro a los demás-Cuanquier momento se podría aparecer algo...

Bueno...-Frezze parecía triste cosa que hizo que IR se acercara.

Por ahora es difícil, pero en el camino lograste anticipar unos futuros virus, así que no te pongas mal Frezze-IR logro hacer que Frezze no se entristeciera.

Ya todos mas tranquilos se fueron a retomar sus deberes y a sus sitios correspondientes. Paz y Follow se fueron a la isla paraliciaca a meditar o a vigilar los entornos, Eco regreso a ver a los animales y verificar que no hubiera algún daño cuando estaba lejos de su sitio y Syncro estaba por regresar a su sitio cuando la voz de la peli agua le detuvo.

-Yui es muy fuerte y noble...

-Sí, lo es.

-Y tiene una personalidad que es capaz de dar todo por uno.

-Es muy admirable...

-¿Y por eso tu le quieres?

-Claro...

Después de unos instantes, Syncro se exalto rojo como nunca-¡E-esprea, ¿e-en que-que cont-contexto? Y-yo so-solo...!-el tartamudeo de palabras incoherentes y nerviosas causando una risa por parte de la predictora.

Tranquilo, solo era broma...-luego de reír, Ante miro su bola de cristal algo seria-...¿Y Syncro?

-¿Hm?

-Trata mejor a Yui...

Esas palabras tensaron a Syncro, dejándole confundido-¿A que te...?

-Solo cuida lo que dices y haces...

* * *

¿Lograron su cometido?-el siniestro humano miro a su monitor viendo a su programa pelirrojo.

Por lo que se...ataco a 4 correctores, y ya alteramos el ComCom de una de las correctoras-aviso serio el programa.

-El ComCom de ella, ¿no?

-Supongo...

-¡Nada de suponer, ¿ella o no?!

-¿La de la lista?

-Sí

-Pues sí...

Entonces...-una sonrisa de su creador le hizo entender que había hecho bien...esta vez. Aun que no estaba seguro.

¿Ella lo abra hecho bien?

* * *

Vaya que día tan loco-suspiro agotada Yui para luego sentarse a leer unos libros que debía devolver el 3 días mas. Pasaron una hora, se sentía algo dolida de la cabeza, por lo que decidió recostarse con los libros y encender la luz, cosa que disminuyo la jaqueca.

-¡Yui, ya llegamos!

La voz de su madre le hizo dejar su lectora e ir abajo para ver a su madre entrando algo apenada con su padre...¿en brazos con la cara algo verde?

¡¿Pero que...?!-Yui sentía una rara contradicción que deseaba saber y a la vez no de que había sucedido.

La comida del restaurante hizo que tu padre se enfermara-Yui de inmediato ayudo a llevar a su padre para que descansara. Mientras su madre preparaba los medicamentos, Yui aprovecho a tomarse una aspirina para la jaqueca.

Eso te pasa por leer a oscura-regaño la madre de esta-Por cierto ¿Cómo la pasaste?

Yui solo pudo recordar el abrazo de Syncro y sus palabras, dejando entender que su amistad seguía intacta. Una emoción le hizo reír un poco mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello, era una alegría grande al saber que sus amigos estaban bien y mas salvo a uno de algo horrible.

Bien en cierta forma...-contesto Yui sonriendo con sus mejillas rosadas.

La mujer miro a su hija por unos segundos y le sonrió-¿Y le diste a Murasaki el recado?

-¡¿E-eh?!

-¡No mi niña...!

-¡Papá, quédate en cama o te vas a empeorar!

**Me gusta como voy y voy rápido!**

**ajajaja...primero debo acabar el primro, lo se. Pero prefiero hacer uno rapidito a que se me olvide.**

**además, este anime fue uno de los primeros que vi y mi favorito de muy niña. **

**Infancia dorada *~*, bueno ustedes saben lo que digo. Quizás en esta parte me demore un poco mas, pero es para la trama.**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los correctores estaban entrando a la sala por un llamado del profesor. Rescue, IR, Haruna, Ai, Ante, Syncro, Control y Yui estaban en el mientras esperaban a que los demás llegaran.

Mientras tanto, Rescue estaba platicando con Haruna y con Ai sobre su salud desde el ataque recibiendo la respuesta positiva de estas que le calmaron, IR llamaba a los demás diciéndoles que la reunión iba a comenzar en cualquier momento por lo que debían de apurarse, Syncro estaba sentado meditando y Control estaba intentando acercarse a Ante, quien lo evadía, la correctora estaba algo distraída y muy nerviosa.

Desde que la sombra le había atacado a estado muy pensativa en el abrazo de Syncro con ella, cosa que no le dejaba de causar una gran vergüenza por su actitud en esa ocasión. Se cubrió el rostro al sentir su rostro encenderse nuevamente y miro disimuladamente al peli morado para luego tratar de mirar a otro lado para calmar su mente alocada.

_Pero debo admitir que ese abrazo fue muy tierno y cálido...-_pensó la rubio embozando una tierna sonrisa pero de pronto se golpeo internamente en la cabeza gritándose-_¡BASTA IDIOTA, SOLO FUE UN ABRAZO AMISTOSO! ¿¡QUE NO VISTE LO INCOMODO QUE SE PUSO DESPUES!?_

¡Hola a todos!-Follow con Paz, Frezze y Eco finalmente llegaron, haciendo que Yui saliera de su auto regaño.

Finalmente llegan-comento Syncro.

Tuvimos un problema-respondió simple Frezze señalando a Eco y a Follow que reían y silbaban nerviosos.

No queremos saber-comento entrecerrando los ojos IR ya imaginándose muchas cosas.

Ni lo íbamos hacer, no es muy importante-murmuro Paz mirando seriamente a su amigo.

De la nada, el profesor hizo acto de presencia haciendo que toda la atención fuese puesta en el.

Veo que ya llegaron todos-al ver esto, el profesor encendió un monitor-como ya todos sabrán, el virus sigue por la red infectando gente...

Llevan 28 personas hasta ahora-dijo la peli rosa mostrando preocupación en su voz.

Por alguna razón, no se pueden detectar tan fácilmente-continuo el profesor Inukai mostrando imágenes de personas-la mayoría de las personas que se han infectado, han parado en hospitales con fiebres altas, estados catatónicos y coma...he ido investigando alguna relación entre las victimas para quizás descubrir algún patrón...

¿Y hay alguno?-pregunto Eco curioso.

-No muchas, pero hay algunas personas...

En el monitor, se hizo un acercamiento de una foto. Era una chica de unos 26 años, era de cabellos color estaños y de ojos verdes, un muchacho de pelo rubio con ojos color chocolates de unos 20 años, un chico de 19 años pelirrojo de ojos violáceos bajo unas gafas y una mujer de unos 30 de melena violácea con ojos azules.

Kagui Senjou, Kenta Runma, Kazuma Sumikawa y Nanami Sora; unos destacados estudiantes de cibernética, informática y comunicación-dijo Inukai enfocándose en las fotos-ellos tienen parentesco con unos viejos colegas, los que me han ayudado a crear la RedCom...

Todos quedaron asombrados ante dichas palabras, empezando a notar la tensión en la sala.

¿Esta diciendo que esta atacando a los familiares de sus colegas?-pregunto Ai muy preocupada.

No tanto así...-contesto el profesor-de las 28, solo logre vincular a esas 4 personas...los demás son personas inocentes, lo cual me preocupa que sean virus sin objetividad...además me preocupa el hecho de que estos programas tienen caracteres y configuraciones humanas al nivel de ustedes.

¿Cómo eso?-pregunto Control.

A excepción de ustedes, no hay software que tengan configuraciones humanas-contesto el profesor-que yo tenga conocimiento, solo yo he podido realizarlo y no es nada fácil.

Al parecer trata de unos programas que solo buscan caos mas que tener un objetivo especifico-comento Paz algo intrigado.

Pero de todas formas-el profesor giro su rostro hacia su sobrina y la morena-Ai...Haruna, deben estar muy alertas ante cualquier cosa extraña que noten ¿Ok?

Ambas correctoras asienten.

Muy bien-el profesor apago el monitor y miro a Rescue-por lo que me dijiste, no hubo alguna infección de virus en las 3...

No, solo se ve como unos arañones y una mordida-contesto la protectora.

Repare tu armadura Syncro-informo el profesor al sincronizador entregándole algo en su ComCom-y también lo reforcé como a los otros, por lo visto esos programas son mas fuertes de lo que parecían...y Yui...

Todos ve voltearon, dejando caer una gota se sudor por su nuca al ver a la correctora dormida en la mesa.

¡Yui, despierta!-la exclamación de Control logro hacer que la nombrada despertara, eso y también que se cayera de la silla.

L-lo siento-la rubia se levanto rápidamente y rio nerviosa.

Yui, no es tiempo de dormir-regaño Haruna a su amiga.

Es momento de estar serios-Control miro a la rubia, haciendo que esta se sintiera mas apenada.

Ya, ya-el profesor solo se acerco a la correctora-mira Yui...solo quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor.

...-Yui le miro atenta.

No hagas locuras...-concluyo el profesor mirándole compasivamente-fue un acto noble lo que hiciste, pero debes de tener cuidado y de no poner tu vida en riesgo...te lo pido en nombre muchos aquí

Yui miro a sus compañeros por unos segundos y capto la mirada de Syncro, que le miro fijamente con sus violáceos ojos, cosa que hizo que volviera su mirada al profesor-...De acuerdo.

Muy bien...-el profesor estaba por salir de la red cuando-¡Ah, sí!...Ai, Haruna y Yui necesito que no salgan de la RedCom en un tiempo de 3 semanas días virtuales...

¿Por que?-Haruna pregunto sorprendida como algunos correctores de la sala.

Es para probar los ComCom-el profesor se acerco a las 3 chicas-verán, con las modificaciones y los nuevos complementos, no se si sean muy pesados para estos. Si se quedan por unas horas, veremos si logran trabajar sin problemas...de no ser así, se saldrán automáticamente de la RedCom...

Como si fuese un sistema de fallo...-concluyo Ai.

* * *

Luego de algunos arreglos entre las correctores, se acordó que Haruna se quedaría con Rescue, Control y Frezze para monitorear los sitios, Ai con Paz y Follow para vigilar los espacios paradisiacos de la red para analizar y Yui se quedo al final con Syncro para tratar de investigar los sitios atacados para encontrar pistas; el profesor se dispuso a irse.

Desde hace muchísimas horas, la hada correctora y el sincronizador empezaron a revisar los sitios, chequeando las funciones de los programas de dichos sitios y buscar alguna señal que les diera una pista sobre las personas. Pero pasaban las horas en la red, de sitio en sitio y no pudieron encontrar nada.

¿Cómo es posible que no haya rastro alguno?-se pregunto Syncro luego de revisar las funciones del sitio "Resort Enjoy", el ultimo sitio que había sido atacado.

Yui se encontraba revisando las instalaciones del sitio, el café se estaba reparando mientras las piscinas y el spa se estaba en mantención. No podía creer que un buen sitio fuese dañado tan brutalmente sin un objetivo, solo para dañar a las personas en el y al dueño de esta pagina. Solo pudo suspirar y seguir indagando por el resort, para finalmente llegar por donde estaba las aguas termales estaban.

¿Qué es eso?-cerca de los casilleros de las aguas termales, encontró en el suelo lo que parecía un comunicador gris sin micrófono que parecía algo roto y con un papel algo arrugado. Era una foto, una foto de las ella, Ai y Haruna.

¡Yui!-el llamado de Syncro le llamo la atención de la correctora.

S-syncro, ¿encontraste algo?-pregunto Yui tratando de disimular su sorpresa al estar de frente con el sincronizador.

Nada, al parecer el virus abandono el sitio-contesto el peli morado-¿Y que hay de ti?

Encontré esto...-entregándole el comunicador y al foto arrugada-estaba cerca de los casilleros...

Se lo enviare al profesor para que lo examine-enviando el artefacto por medio de su ComCom en su pecho volvió a la foto-al parecer...alguien trato de atacarlas o de identificarlas.

Yui se mostro asombrada y muy asustada para luego acabar molesta y muy perturbada-¡¿Qué nos trataban de identificar?!

¿En donde lo encontraste?-le pregunto Syncro confundido por la repentina conducta de la correctora.

Estaba en los casilleros de los vestidores-respondió Yui viendo el rostro sorprendido e inentendible de el sincronizador.

...Sera mejor que me entregues la foto y vayas a mi sitio-el peli morado se dio la vuelta y caminar-le enviare los informes al profesor y ayudare un poco a los chicos en el monitoreo...

-¿Y que se supone que haga yo?

-Tu ve a mi casa y descansa un poco, llegare en un momento.

¡¿Eh?, P-pero espera...!-la rubia al tratar de hablarle, se dio cuenta que el corrector ya se había ido haciendo que esta solamente hiciera un puchero y fuese en dirección del sitio de Syncro.

* * *

En el mundo real, el Profesor Inukai estaba siendo informado de los monitorios de los correctores.

-¿Nada hasta ahora?

-Lo lamento tío, pero nada...

-...No te preocupes Haruna.

-Hm...

De pronto un icono empezó a parpadear en la esquina del monitor-Haruna, parece que alguien viene...hablamos después

-Ok, tío...

Cando ya se corto la comunicación, el profesor presiono el icono para escribir unos códigos y finalmente hizo clic en ENTER mientras se alejaba del monitor. Del monitor empezó a destellar una gama de dígitos y códigos que salieron del aparato para que estos comenzaran a formar una silueta humanoide ante el profesor mientras que los destellos desaparecían.

-Bienvenido...Syncro.

La figura del sincronizador se materializo ante el profesor-Buenas tardes Profesor...

-¿Como estas? Hace tiempo que no te materializabas...

-Bien gracias...aun me mareo al materializarme...

-Bueno, eso es común en los humanos...me imagino que vienes por otra cosa que saludar

-Hemos investigado los sitios y no se encuentra rastro o alguna pista...aunque...

Syncro de inmediato le entrego la foto y el aparato a Inukai, quien lo analizo velozmente a ojo e indagaba en cada detalle, lo que le hizo notar unos detalles que le llamaron la atención.

-Es unilateral...

-¿Unilateral?

-Normalmente los comunicadores tienen funciones bilaterales para permitir comunicación entre emisor y receptor, sin embargo este comunicador no posee micrófono solo audífono...por lo que quiere decir que el que lo manejaba estaba bajo ordenes rigurosos y posiblemente, un programa básico.

-Yui lo encontró en el sitio "Resort Enjoy", en los vestidores...con la foto.

-Hm...esto quiere decir que tienen identificada a las 3 correctoras y que buscaban atacarles.

-P-profesor...¿quiere decir...?

-En efecto, están en busca de Yui, Ai o de Haruna...por eso les pido a todos que estén al pendiente de ellas, en especial tu de Yui.

-Lo hare...

El profesor miro a los ojos a su software con cariño y se volteo a ver su computadora-¿Y donde esta Yui?

Esta en el sitio de vacaciones-contesto Syncro interesado ante la pregunta-por lo que entendí, ella se quedaría conmigo por unos días...

Lo se, pero...¿Ya te organizaste y preparaste?-pregunto Inukai cambiando su pregunta.

¿Prepararme?-Syncro se pregunto confundido ante eso. Hasta que en menos de un nanosegundo Syncro se exalto y se puso tenso.

¡Yui estaría 21 DIAS VIRTUALES viviendo con Él en su CASA! ¡Yui, su amiga, compañera! ¡Una mujer con el!

De pronto un montón de sangre se elevo en su cabeza y casi se cae al piso de no ser por el profesor, que alcanzo a tomarlo del hombro.

¡Oye, te lo comentaba para que estés listo no para que te de un infarto!-exclamo risueño el profesor sentando al sincronizador en una silla para que este se calmara-solo lo digo para que estés consciente de esta chance que te estoy dando...

-¿Chance?

-¿Eh?...¿no me digas que no te das cuenta?

-¿Consciente de que?

Oh...de nada-el profesor tosió algo nervioso ante tal situación-solo ve ya con Yui y trata de hacerle sentir comoda ¿de acuerdo?

Por supuesto que lo hare...bueno, entonces me voy-a segundos de volverse hacia el teclado, Syncro sintió la mirada del profesor-¿sucede algo?

-...Nada, solo que quiero que me hagas 2 favores.

-Puede pedírmelos como guste...

-1°...busca el significado y definición de la palabra "Imprimación"...

-¿Imprimación?

-Sí, y por ultimo, vigila a Yui...

Syncro solo le miro confundido por los pedidos muy fuera de conexión "aparente", pero ya lo había aceptado por lo que lo haría. Pero el ultimo pedido, ese no se necesitaba que se lo pidiera u ordenara, ya que...

-Lo hare con mi vida, Profesor Inukai...nos vemos.

Apretando unas teclas y luego ENTER, el sincronizador volvió a la RedCom para ir a su sitio.

Sin mas, el profesor solo pudo suspirar y mirar la ventana de su equipo.

-Mi querido Syncro...se nota que todavía no entiendes como son las emociones.

Inukai era un hombre de años, no era un anciano pero si alguien con conocimiento y experiencia de la vida. En especial en la humana y en lo emocional. Por eso les otorgo a sus programas dichas configuraciones y cualidades, para que pudieran experimentar lo que los humanos sentían; lo que era divertirse, llorar, asustarse, enojarse, alegrarse y...a "relacionarse".

Sin embargo, como también humano, los programas podían sentir lo que muchos llamaban confusión. Y la falta de claridad de uno mismo, es decir, la propia ignorancia de sus sentimientos propios.

**Continuara...**

**OMG! quieren atacar a las correctoras! esto es horrible!**

**...pero que se le puede hacer ¿no?**

**El siguiente Cap tratare de subirlo cuando tenga tiempo libre, la escuela quita tiempo y mi otro fic queda en pausa por falta de motivación (cosas personales)**

**Mando un saludo a AlterNight por sus comentarios, mensajes de ayuda y sobre todo, el dibujo. No es como me lo imagine pero esta muy cool!...mas que el mío...*mirada malvada* broma.**

**Amiga eres lo mejor!**

**Ajajaja ok, nos vemos**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿No crees que es demasiado dulce?...

-No~ yo digo que esta perfecto~

-No puedo creer que estoy a cargo de ustedes?

-Pudo ser peor Time-B...

Era de casi noche en la pagina de vacaciones, podemos apreciar en un café del sitio a 4 personas disfrutando de una merienda. Trojan miraba incomodo a Key-L devorarse un latte que le agrego chocolate, miel y canela haciéndole sentir asco y malestar, Time-B los miraba sin mucho entender pero con molestia por la actitud de los 2 compañeros altaneros y raros. NJ, usando su forma original de adulto, solo se sentó y les miro curioso mientras saca de su bolsillo unos papeles.

¿Son los documentos robados?-pregunto Time-B al ver los papeles.

Sí, los obtuve hace meses desde el ataque-contesto el muchacho mostrando su contenido-aunque no conseguimos al objetivo, logramos crear una distracción.

Hm...-la vampiresa solo bufo molesta-de todas forma, necesito tiempo...

No se si sorprenderme o no-burlo Trojan bebiendo un sorbo de café.

* * *

_"Vigila a Yui"_

_"...estés consciente de la chance que te estoy dando"_

_"¿Por eso tu le quieres?"_

_"Trata mejor a Yui"_

En la cabeza de Syncro rondaban esas palabras, todas relacionadas con Yui. Ahora que iba en camino a su casa que se ubicaba en el sitio de vacaciones, muchas cosas trataban de unirse en su cabeza y de entender un poco.

Lanzando un gruñido, se despeino su melena perfectamente peinada para atrás por la confusión. El sabia que debía tratar bien a Yui y siempre lo hacia...¿cierto? Sabia que estaba distante y que quizás discutían muchos, pero era Yui la que le causaba esas emociones fuertes.

La imagen del abrazo de hace tiempo, le hizo correr una corriente por su cuerpo. Desde hace mucho, no entendía por que Yui era la única capaz de sacarlo de su perfil, de hacerlo enojar fácilmente o sacudirle la cabeza de una manera que lo ponía nervioso.

¿Qué quería decir el Prof. Inukai con "chance"? ¿Oportunidad de poder estabilizarse con Yui? ¿De vigilarle? ¿evitar otra locura? ¿...reforzar su amistad?

Suspiro algo tenso, pasando su mano para acicalarse sus morado cabellos mientras bostezaba cansado.

Debo tomarme una taza de café-Syncro finalmente estaba cerca de su casa.

Una casa grande de concreto y madera.

Subiendo los escalones de madera, llego a la puerta y entro a su casa. Las luces estaban encendidas y noto que su casa parecía estar vacía.

¿Yui?-impulsivamente, se miro al espejo de la entrada para asegurarse de que su cabello estuviera bien.

-¿Sí?

-Oh, llegaste me preocupe creyendo que te extraviaste.

-No, fue facil llegar...

Regreso enseguida-Syncro empezo a subir al 2° piso para quitarse la armadura y quedarse solamente con su simple uniforme verde y blanco. Al bajar vio a la chica sentada en un sofa que estaba en la sala mientras miraba curiosa su entorno, se levanto y se dirigio frente a la ventana.

¡Bonita vista!-exclamo la rubia abriendo la ventana para ver el paisaje del sitio ya anocheciendo.

Tienes que ver cuando es de tarde-comento Syncro asomándose a la ventana junto a la correctora. Era verdad, la vista era maravillosa. Las estrellas, la luna llena...como el bosque lucia misterioso y creaba una atmosfera de tranquila. La brisa rozaban sus rostros, refrescándoles y arrastrando con ella sus tensiones.

Pareciera que el tiempo se detuviera, que la RedCom hubiese quedado congelada en el tiempo como si fuesen parte de una pintura.

Oye...Syncro-la voz de Yui hizo que el sincronizador saliera del trance, pero sin abrir los ojos. La voz de Yui, le hipnotizaba de alguna forma.

¿Sí?-pregunto Syncro disfrutando de la armonía del momento.

Em...bueno-la correctora parecía muy acomplejada para formar su pregunta-¿D-donde y con que...voy a dormir?

...-Syncro quedo mudo-b-bueno...

¡Es broma!-Yui rio.

¡Te voy a...!-Syncro le hizo una llave en el cuello y con su mano, despeino sus rizos burlonamente. Yui solo soltaba quejidos con risas al tratar de zafarse y huir a la sala. Pero el programa era mas fuerte.

¡O-ok...ok, l-lo siento!-exclamo Yui entre las risas ante el ataque del sincronizador, que se detuvo en unos segundos con unas risas-¿Syncro?

De pronto el corrector quedo pensativo por unos instantes, para luego mirar a la correctora-¿Tienes ropa de cambio?

¡C-claro que sí!-respondió mientras trataba de acomodarse su melena.

Ok...tu dormirás en mi habitación-añadió Syncro volviéndose serio de repente, cosa que Yui no entendió bien.

-¡¿Q-que?!

-¿Eh?...¡n-no, yo dormiré en el sofá!

-Oh...¡No, espera ¿en el sofá?!

-Sí...

-¿¡Y no tienes un cuarto de visitas o algo así!?

-Tu sabes que casi nunca tengo visitas.

-¿No seria mejor que yo durmiera en el sofá?

-¡Ah, no eso sí que no!

-¿¡Por que no!?

-Tu eres mi visita, por eso quiero que estés cómoda.

-¿Y tu crees que me sentiría a gusto contigo durmiendo en el sofá de TU propia casa?

-Yui, no seas terca y solo usa mi cuarto...además, tengo que informarle algunas cosas a Control sobre las investigaciones, por lo que saldré por unas horas.

La muchacha solo suspiro resignada mientras cruzaba sus brazos, mirando a Syncro que le indico donde era el cuarto de este. Esa subió hasta una llegar a la alcoba del sincronizador, que era grande de paredes decoradas por unos tonos color moca claro y el piso de madera con una alfombra; se veía una cama de mantas colores verdes y de madera, un librero a una pared, una mesa de madera con una silla que estaban frente a un ventanal enorme y una mesa de noche de madera a lado de la cama. Las luces no estaban encendidas, pero con la luz de la luna se podía ver cada detalle de la alcoba y lo hermoso que era.

La correctora entro lentamente, contemplando la alcoba asombrada de la decoración y de la atmosfera que emanada de ella. Era tan tranquilo y relajado el ambiente de la alcoba, era digo de llamarse "santuario de un lobo solitario". Yui rio un poco ante la idea, solo sentándose en la cama para comenzar a cambiarse de ropa a su pijama nuevo, un camisón dorado con bordados de estrellas rosáceas, que incluía unos shorts rosáceos.

Ya comenzaba a quitarse su blusa amarilla cuando...

-¿Yui?

La voz de Ante le exalto un poco, haciendo que mirara su ComCom pero colocándolo a un nivel que solo pudiese verse su rostro.

-¡Ante!

-Lamento molestarte Yui, quería llamar para ver como iban las cosas en la casa de Syncro...

-¡Todo va de maravilla! Es muy linda su casa, su ambiente es muy tranquilo y creo que gozare un poco.

-Me lo imagino...¿Cómo te has sentido?

-¿Yo? Bien ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Se que algo te sucede...y por eso quiero hablar contigo, pero será mejor que mañana lo haga por lo tarde que es...

-Bueno.

-Duerme bien...y cuídate mucho.

Cuando la predictora corto la comunicación, la rubia miro su ComCom curiosa tratando de pensar que le iba hablar mañana. Sin quebrarse la cabeza pensando en el asunto, se dispuso a seguir desvistiéndose para alistarse para dormir.

Pero cuando Yui se dio la vuelta, vio el ventanal que se abrió de golpe.

* * *

-¡AHHHHHHH!

La casa le lleno del grito abrupto de la chica, haciendo que Syncro, quien estaba abajo, casi se le cayera la taza de café al suelo de la impresión.

-¡Yui!

Subiendo rápidamente para llegar a su alcoba.

* * *

Este viento...-bufo Yui tratando de cerrar el ventanal luego de que esta se abriera de golpe.

¡¿Yui, que paso?!-Syncro abrió la puerta de la alcoba sorprendiendo a Yui.

Syncro quedo mudo ante lo que sus ojos veían. Con la brisa y la tenue luz de luna pasando por el umbral, se veía la silueta de la hada cibernética siendo resaltada por la luz lunar, sus rasgos de doncella eran marcados por la oscuridad y la luz. La brisa acariciaba su piel tersa y de color rosácea, mientras el viento ondeaba sus ondulados cabellos dorados las cortinas verdes del ventanal, pero solo la ondulada cascada de color oro le llamaba la atención.

¿¡Q-que haces aquí!?-pregunto nerviosa Yui pero sorprendida a la vez.

A-aham...y-yo te oí g-gritar y vine...a-a-las palabras no lograban formarse correctamente en la mente del hombre por que se estaba perdiendo en cada detalle que estaba ante el.

Permanecieron así por unos segundos, hasta que Syncro noto que Yui estaba...¿tras las cortinas?

¿Eh?-el sincronizador pareció regresar en si cuando noto el rostro incomodo y ruborizado de la correctora.

¡S-syncro, s-sal por favor!-el sincronizador no lo entendió la razón hasta solo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Yui estaba solo en ropa interior.

Su rostro se puso rojo vivo y tenso-¡Y-yo lo-lo siento, est- t-tu-eh...Ah~!

Sin mas, el sincronizador dejo el cuarto velozmente, luego de chocar con el librero y reprimiendo el quejido, tratando de no mirar a la correctora.

Yui se quedo quieta del asombro antes de que un escalofrió le calara la medula ósea. Se acordó de su casi desnudes y se apresuro en cerrar el ventanal y de colocarse el pijama para dormir.

Ignorando que afuera de la casa, un grupo de personas estaban mirando la escena con binoculares.

Wow...esa era la...-murmuro NJ asombrado.

Y el, el chico que Time-B casi infecta...-rio Key-L ruborizada al recordar su rostro-era tan guapo...

¿Trojan, crees que debamos atacar?-pregunto la dama/vampiro solo viendo que el Troyano estaba babeando.

¿Le viste el tamaña de esos sen...?-un bofetón de la vampiro, le hizo callar mientras los demás le miraban con vergüenza ajena.

Esto es tan vergonzoso...-unas 3 voces mas les hicieron darse vuelta, para ver a una niña de 10 años rubia de ropa que parecían raíces y ojos calipsos; una peli azul marino con ojos grises de 40 años de ropas blancas con unas X en sus ropas; y otra mujer de 20 con cabellos blancos y su ropa era negras con dígitos ambarinos como sus ojos.

¡Root, HJker, Bonnie!-Key-L se abalanzo sobre las chicas para abrazarles pero estas solo se alejaron un poco.

-¿Cuando iniciaran a bomba, Time-B?

-Cuando el creador nos lo diga...Root

* * *

Dios mío, dios mío...-se repitió ansioso Syncro al volver a la sala tratando de volver a preparase su café y calmarse un poco. Sin embargo, había algo en el que le dejo mudo ante la imagen de Yui hace poco que le hacia volverse "torpe".

Respirando hondo y exhalando, logro calmarse poco a poco. Tenia que calmarse o si no, se volvería loco.

Tratando de olvidarse de la sensación sofocante que le invadía, se acordó de algo y empezó a buscar en la red a través de unos libros algo. Había una cosa que debía averiguar.

Encontrando uno en particular, empezó a ojear hasta llegar a una pagina y leyó atentamente. Luego, alzo la ceja muy confundido ante lo que encontró, siguió buscando y buscando.

Diccionarios, enciclopedias, definiciones...nada, no era una respuesta coherente y algo le decía que no era lo que buscaba.

Hasta que encontró un libro que le llamo la atención. Una novela...la ultima versión de una trilogía.

-No pierdo mucho con intentar...

Sin mas, empezó a leer la novela sin pausa alguna mientras bebía su café recostado en su sofá. Al trascurso de unas horas virtuales, llego a una parte del libro que lo dejo pensativo. Sintiéndose algo incomodo, raro y mas confundido. En todos los textos, "eso" significaba algo muy simple pero en este libro, significaba algo mas..."complejo". Solo en una novela se usaba esa palabra de una forma muy diferente y no entendía su contexto, como algo visual tenia que ver con algo novelesco. Solo se froto los ojos algo agobiado y se recostó en el sofá para cubrirse con una manta que saco de ante mano y una almohada para descansar.

Suspiro frustrado ante una tarea que parecía simple, ahora era muy compleja...y con lo sucedido recientemente, tenia el presentimiento de que la relación entre Yui y el se iba a tensar mas que antes.

Mas compleja que en la vida real y mas incomoda que después del abrazo.

-Voy a necesitar una gran siesta...

**OJOJOJO**

**¿no se lo esperaban no?**

**También Corrector Yui tiene humor, por eso añadí algo de humor. ¡Deje loco a Syncro con Yui en paños menores! xD**

**Mas villanos, esto se pone tenso.**

**Chicos y Chicas...pregunta ¿Qué palabra creen que Syncro busca?**

**¿Y por que será?**

**Tengo exámenes estas semanas , por lo que tratare de actualizarme pronto o a adelantarme de alguna forma. **

**¡Y esta semana fue mi cumpleaños, por lo que estoy mas animada! *bailando la macarena***

**Ok, eso seria por ahora. Dejer reviews, comenten, critiquen, amenacen con muerte...etc.**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

No se ha detectado ninguna actividad últimamente-Control miraba los monitores, viendo lo normal que se veía la red hasta hace 4 dias desde que iniciaron sus revisiones-no hemos podido encontrado nada hace ya días, al parecer el enemigo tiene un patrón de ataque sin mucho sentido hasta ahora...que haya atacado a 4 personas relacionadas con los colegas del Prof. Inukai quizás sea una pequeña pista, aunque solo sean 4 de 28 personas atacadas si se indaga mas afond...-

Pero luego de darse la vuelta, noto que Rescue, Frezze ni IR le había prestado atención antes.

-¡Oigan les estoy habl...!

Shhhh...-Frezze e IR le taparon la boca y señalaron a un lado de la sala. En esa dirección, se podía notar a Syncro sentado con sus ojos cerrados aparentando estar meditando, pero su rostro mostraba incomodidad y frustración.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto en susurro Control al ver a los 2 correctores.

¿No lo _sientes_, Control?-pregunto Rescue haciendo énfasis en la escena que parecía inmutable.

¿Sentir...?-el líder miro atentamente la escena tratando de entender a que se trataba esto.

Hola chicos-el saludo de Haruna y Ai les hicieron saltar a casi todos de sus lugares y disimularan. Las recién llegadas solo parpadearon confundidas ante la rara actitud de los programas-...¿Esto...que les sucede?

Nada...¿P-por que lo preguntas?-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

...Por nada-contesto Ai disimulando demencia-¿Han visto a Yui?

Dijo que iría a hablar con Ante sobre algo importante-Frezze noto las palabras de la protectora hizo que Syncro saliera finalmente de su mente.

* * *

En un sitio veraniego.

¡Ante!-la peli verde pudo encontrar a la hada cibernética entre la gente del café. La dama saludo a la rubia y se sentaron para que en unos segundos, un mesero les tomara las ordenes.

-¡Perdona la demora Ante!

-No te preocupes...

Aquí tienen sus ordenes-el mesero apareció con una taza de té verde y una copa de jugo de naranja para Ante y Yui, respectivamente. Cada una gozo un sorbo de sus bebidas por unos instantes en silencio mientras el aire libre del café era tan agradable que permitía que todos gozaran mas.

¿Y como has estado?-pregunto Ante súbitamente.

Bien...-contesto la rubia notando la mirada no muy convencida de la predictora.

Yui...se que sufres de insomnio y jaquecas-esas palabras asombraron a la correctora, haciendo que solo bajara un poco la mirada a su copa-ahora quisiera saber la razón...

Yui solo suspiro mientras sus manos se paseaban por sus cabellos. Trataba de que el tema musical del local "Fallen Angel" no le hiciera caer dormida, pero la mano de la mujer en su hombro le llamo la atención-Yui...tu puedes confiar en mi, quiero ver si te puedo ayudar...

-Veras Ante...yo he sufrido unas pesadillas recurrentes, desde antes de que nos atacar los virus.

-¿Y de que tratan?

-...Sobre la sombra y de alguna forma, Ai y Haruna.

-¿Y si no me equivoco, son cambiantes y recurrentes?

-Sí...

-¿...Unos 8 individuos?

-¿Como...?

-Recuerda que puedo predecir el futuro, Yui.

-¡Sí, a veces lo olvido!

-...Yo se mucho mas, pero necesito oírlo de tu boca.

-Eran...8 personas que me miran fijamente y desaparecen 7, para dejarme sola con la mujer.

-¿La que los ataco a ti, Syncro, Ai y Haruna?

-Sí...pero los otros no los puedo recordar bien, solo se que eran 1 hombre y 4 mujeres.

-¿Te molestaría tratar de dibujármelos?

-No para nada...

La sonrisa de la correctora hizo suavizar el rostro de Ante en un gesto de gracia, mientras sus manos seguían tomando la taza del té verde que emanaba su relajante fragancia, observaba como la chica dibujaba en una croquera que le había entregado la peli verde con un lápiz. Pero la dama también quería preguntarle otra cosa a la muchacha, algo que no tenia que ver con las pesadillas.

-¿Yui?

-¿Hm?

-¿Algo te sucede con Syncro?

La pregunta de la predictora hizo que Yui se saliera del cuaderno de la impresión, casi rayando la mesa-¿¡P-por que l-lo preguntas!?

Por nada en especial...solo que notado una actitud rara de los 2-respondio Ante bebiendo un sorbo mas a su té.

Bueno...-Yui cambio la hoja para volver a dibujar el retrato de un programa mientras trataba de no salirse de líneas nuevamente.

No tienes que decirme si no quieres, respetare tu privacidad-añadió la mujer calmando a la chica.

N-no es nada-comenzó la correctora algo pensativa-...es solo que...he notado que Syncro actúa algo cambiante conmigo.

¿Alguna acción en particular?-pregunto Ante alzando su ceja intrigada.

Bueno...últimamente, yo note que ha estado algo distante conmigo-comento Yui mostrando algo de angustia-que a veces, no me habla como antes o que actúa de forma inesperada...

¿Inesperada?-pregunto Ante cautelosa.

Yui quedo mudo al recordar el abrazo de dicha ocasión, haciendo que su cara se pusiera de una gama de rojos. Por alguna razón, sentía una alegría inmensa ya que era un momento que pudo tener cercanía con su mejor amigo...sin embargo, una parte de ella sentía que algo en ese razonamiento no estaba bien, como si fuese algo mas que un amigo. ¿Amor? esa palabra tan encantadora pero aterradora golpeo a Yui en su mente, haciendo que algo en ella le doliera un poco su interior ante tal confusión. No podía estar enamorada de Syncro, era su amigo...su gran amigo software que le era fiel, protector y amable; pero era su amigo y siendo un programa-con configuraciones humanas-no podía sentir atracción por el ya que esa relación no tendría muchas posibilidades.

Además...dudo que sienta eso por mi-murmuro Yui.

¿Yui?-la voz preocupada de Ante al notar algo de dolor en la chica-perdona si te hice sentir mal, debí predecirlo...

¡N-no, tranquila!-la hada cibernética se exalto al notar en Ante algo preocupación en su rostro-¡Quizás sean ideas mías!

Ante no se sintió muy convencida con la risa que soltó la rubia, notando algo muy contrario en su aire.

-¡Listo!

La correctora le entrego los dibujos a Ante, que se disponía a ver los retratos.

Pero un grito llamo la atención de ambas, acompañado de un estruendo mecánico. Al salir, pudieron ver unas criaturas animalejas-mecánicas de unos 3 metros de altura de colores oscuros, que estaban brotando del suelo de la pagina.

* * *

-¡Chicos!

La voz de Ante llamo la atención de todos en la sala de reuniones.

¿Qué sucede Ante?-pregunto Ai seria.

-¡Tenemos un ataque en el sitio "Fallen Angel Club"!

-¡Ya vamos de inmediato!

* * *

-¡Un ataque subterráneo~!

Dicho esto, una risita infantil se escucha desde unos metros en el cielo. Se pudo ver una niña de unos 10 años aproximadamente rubia avena de unos ojos calipsos enormes, sus prendas eran una jardinera color verde con diseños de raíces o circuitos sobre una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unas botas azules; tras de ella había una mujer de unos 20 albina de cabellos ondulados hasta la cadera con ojos ambarinos, usaba una blusa negra junto una falda, ambas con bordes y botones ambarinos; y unos tacones blancos.

Bien hecho Root, se ven muy buen elaborados-alago la albina parada a su lado, hasta que su ComCom blanquecino y calipso de la blusa y muñequera de la albina y la niña, respectivamente.

¿Cómo va todo?-una voz de una mujer mayor se escucho.

Todo bien, no he necesitado interferir-respondió alegre la albina.

Menos mal, seria insoportable-comento la voz haciendo que la albina frunciera el ceño-Root...recuerda no dejar ileso a nadie...

¡Como digas, HJking!-la niña saco un control remoto con unas palancas, manipulo a sus androides para atacar a la gente.

-¡Corrector híper iniciar!

Pero de pronto, unas estrellas doradas y azules impactaron a varios androides para volverlos piezas inservibles en el suelo. Unos cortes por unas armas y unas plantas los destrozaron e inmovilizaron.

Paz y Follow asintieron conformes con lograr destrozar a varios y Eco se encargo de que las plantas pudieran proteger a las personas de los robots.

¿¡Hm!?-la niña pudo ver al hada cibernética-¡Mis robots, acabaste con mis robots!

¿Una niña?-pregunto en voz alta Yui mientras sus ojos se le iluminaban-¡Pero que tierna es!

¡Yui no te distraigas, ella es la responsable de los robots!-Ante hizo una barrera para los evacuados-¡Cuidado a tu derecha!

La hada cibernética ágilmente evadió el repentino ataque de la albina y de...¿otra albina?

-¿¡Hermanas gemelas!?

Te equivocas, boba-burlaron las albinas, para hacer aparecer otras 3-Me llamo Bonnie...la RabbitBoot.

Y yo soy Root...la RootBoot-presento la niña.

Ai rápidamente inicio a las chicas, pero la albina logro escapar de las estrellas con la niña en brazos. Las maquinas fueron destrozadas y los clones se desvanecieron.

* * *

Estuvo cerca-suspiro aliviada Bonnie dejando la niña en el suelo sentada cabizbaja.

¿Eso creen?-la figura de Follow apareció de la nada, pero un clon le embistió por la espalda. Haciendo que la chica en frente de el desapareciera, dando entender que la original estaba tras suyo.

-Caíste en mi trampa...chico lindo...

-...Y tu igual

-¿Eh?

De pronto su forma cambio a la de un ave que voló sobre ella-¿Chico lindo? es la primera vez que me dicen eso, y debo decir que eres linda también...

La albina quedo roja y velozmente, comenzó a multiplicarse y estaban por atacar a Follow pero cuando lo noto, este había desaparecido-¿Donde te metiste, chico lindo?

Estoy aquí-sorpresivamente, uno de sus clones le hablo de forma graciosa-¿Me veo linda?

¡¿Que rayos?!-Bonnie perdió de vista a la impostora-¡Todas, búsquenlo!

Mientras la albina se desesperaba buscando al "impostora", Eco se acerco con cuidado a la niña que estaba en el suelo.

Mis robots...-sollozo la niña, pero paro al notar a Eco cerca-¿Y tu que ves?

¿Tu manejabas a los robots?-pregunto Eco molesto.

De pronto los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lagrimas y empezó a patalear dando puñetazos a Eco-¡Tonto, tonto...ellos eran mis robots mas lindos que he hecho!

¡¿Y eso que? destruiste muchas plantas!-reclamo el conservador a la niña.

-¡Cállate!

* * *

¡Par de mocosas!-exclamo Time-B al ver la imagen que NJ le entregaba-Sera mejor que valla Trojan y Key-L...

Key-L esta en su forma original, Trojan esta algo adolorido por la paliza que usted le propino-contesto el espía serio causando un gruñido de molestia en la líder.

¿Al menos lograron ver si mi dispositivo funciono?-pregunto la peli verde.

Aparentemente...sí-esa respuesta contento a la mujer-¿ordeno una retirada?

Hazlo...-afirmo la vampiresa sentada en la gran mesa observando con felicidad su detonador con botones que en cualquier momento sería la adición de mas colegas-¿Oíste Gothic Rogue? pronto podrás comenzar a trabajar...

Hm...-la programa nombrada solo se sentó en la sombra con sus ojos color cian opacos miraban a su líder.

* * *

Luego de iniciar a los androides, Paz y Ante verificaban de que todas las personas estuvieran bien. Ai estaba buscando en los alrededores a Yui.

La hada cibernética buscaba a los programas, cosa que hizo al ver a un montón de copias de la RabbitBoot causando un alboroto en un rincón del sitio.

¿Qué...?-antes de que pudiera completar la pregunta, los clones desaparecieron. Dejando solo a 2 de ellas, la cual una se convirtió en Follow-¡Follow!

¡Yui!-la albina frunció el ceño mientras miraba su ComCom.

¿Un ComCom?-murmuro Yui notando el actuar de la albina-Causaste muchos problemas a las personas de aquí, por eso mismo recibirás el mazo duro de la justicia...

Hablas mucho, chica-interrumpió molesta la albina-Root, retirada...¿Root?

¡Tonto!-insulto la niña a Eco.

¡Grosera!-contesto Eco.

Root le saco la lengua mientras le empujo, Eco le tomo un mechón trigal como esta le jalo una de sus mejillas. Esta escena causo que una gota gigantesca de sudor rodara por sus nucas.

-¡ROOT, DIJE RETIRADA!

La niña se levanto y dejo a Eco en el suelo sorprendido. Ambos se sacaron la lengua uno al otro, la niña se fue con la mujer.

-¡Corrector híper inicia...!

De pronto, una onda voltaica rojo ataco a Yui.

¡Yui!-Follow sujeto a la hada cibernética, que de la nada cancelando el traje elemental y dejándola inconsciente.

¡Adiós!-ambas programas escaparon.

¡¿Que sucede con ella?!-Eco se acerco asustado a la rubia, palpándole el rostro buscando que despertara, pero nada.

¡Chicos!-la voz de Ai, Paz y Ante hicieron que se acercaran rápidamente-¡¿Yui?!

¿Qué sucedió?-Paz le observo rápidamente alarmado.

No sabemos, de pronto se volvió normal y se desmayo-respondió Follow.

Llevémosla con Rescue-Ante rápidamente se comunico con los demás-¡Control, llama a Rescue! ¡Es urgente!

Estoy aquí-Rescue apareció en el ComCom.

¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Haruna preocupada.

Es Yui, no se que sucedió pero esta inconsciente-las palabras de Paz causaron impacto en todos. Aun que uno de ellos, le pareció que el planeta se detuvo.

**Continuara...**

**¡OMG! ya se vendrá la grande. Perdonen la demora...colegio y fiestas no combinan.**

**Ajajajaja**

**Bueno, Albafica ¿Qué has averiguado?...¿te puedo llamar Alfa de apodo?**

***cara kawaii* les espero comentarios, criticas, tomates, etc.**

**Bye Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola...quizás noten unos cambios en un personaje, pero fue un pedido de alguien. Aparentemente, sin querer, casi plagio a un personaje suyo. (nuevamente mis disculpas Autora-san)**

**Pero fue para bien, lo cambie a algo mas convincente digo yo...**

**ok, continuemos.**

¡¿Como es posible que no logren algo tan fácil como atacar un sitio?!-el grito retumbo en los oídos de Root y de Bonnie.

Lo sentimos creador, pero esos correctores...-la albina fue callada ante la mirada agresiva de su creador-...lo lamentamos.

Y no solo ustedes...-la mirada del creador se poso en Trojan, Time-B y Key-L-¿alguna explicación?

Lo lamentamos creador, pero tuvimos unos percances con Trojan y Key-L-la vampiresa dejo caer su rostro cubriéndolo con sus cabellos verdosos y bloqueando sus orbes anaranjados de la vergüenza-Trojan estaba deponiéndose de un "incidente", Key-L esta en su forma original, por lo que no puede luchar y yo...

¿Tu te quedaste a observar como tonta?-esa pregunta golpeo duro a la peli verde mientras contenía sus lagrimas de pena.

Creador, lo que sucede es que Time-B logro verificar que el dispositivo funcionara-las palabras de NJ le sorprendieron-ahora, podemos detonar ondas virulentas en forma de rayos y atacar a cualquier receptor elegido...logramos aturdir a una correctora...

¿Hm?...ya veo-una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro del creador-¿El dispositivo...funciona?

Eso podemos ver-respondió Time-B.

...Me conformo con eso-dijo el creador.

Una risita se escucho en un rincón del sitio, revelando unos ojos grisáceos malvados-Veo que me tocara...mostrar como realmente se hace esto.

Ahora, váyanse-ordeno firmemente el creador, marchándose y dejando a los programas en el sitio.

Ahí, la atmosfera se volvió tensa...

Pudo ser peor ¿sabes?-dijo NJ en la sombra corto el silencio-...¿Time-B?

La líder solamente pudo temblar de la rabia, rechinando sus dientes-Maldición...Maldición ¡Maldición!

Ya deja de hacer eso-la HJking siguió en las sombras mientras buscaba un sitio-¿Hm?...Este sitio parece muy bueno, quizás algo de orden le de un toque de HJking...

¡Voy contigo, quizás pueda comer algo~!-exclamo Bonnie tomándole del hombro, solo recibiendo un suspiro molesto.

Una figura flotante se acerco a la RootBoot que todavía seguía sentada en el suelo.

¿Estas...?-estaba por preguntar cuando la niña se levanto y con rostro bajo corrió del sitio-¡Root, espera!

¡Déjame sola, Key-L!-la androide al ver a la niña correr llorosa, solo suspiro para dirigir su mirada fulminante en Trojan.

* * *

Ya lleva 3 horas dormida...-murmuro preocupado Syncro en la cocina de su casa. Luego del ataque en el sitio, habían sido informados de que Yui había recibido un ataque repentino y que estaba inconsciente.

Todavía recuerda como sus sentidos se diaconizaron de golpe, pareciere que le hubieran robado las fuerzas pero solo pudo salir corriendo de la habitación solo para verla.

Deseaba verla con sus propios ojos, era una urgencia inquietante que le hacia querer verla y lo sofocado que se sintió. La vio cargada por Follow y llevada por Rescue al laboratorio mientras todos le seguían provocando una lluvia de preguntas sobre la correctora a Ai, Ante, Eco, Paz y a Follow. Según Rescue y el Prof. Inukai, Yui estaba bien ahora solo que estaba inconsciente por el ataque eléctrico que había sufrido y que requería algo de descanso temporal, por lo que le pidió a Syncro que se la llevara a su casa, luego la predictora pidió hablar con el en privado sobre algo, pero sin antes decirle a Syncro que cualquier cosa le dijera de inmediato.

Dejando la taza de café humeante en su mesa de centro, dirigió su mirada involuntariamente sobre _ese_ libro, atrayendo en si mismo una molesta frustración le volvió a golpear.

Estúpido Control y estúpido "Crepúsculo"-mascullo entre dientes Syncro tomando el libro entre sus manos. Todavía recuerda el día en que el regulador le había dado esa trilogía diciéndole que "te gustara, te sentirás muy descrito amigo mío". Al principio no entendió, ya que era de vampiro y romanticismo muy cliché, y no noto nada similar...hasta que leyó el segundo libro con el hombre lobo. Recuerda como luego de leerlo, le aventó el libro a la cara a Control y mas cuando Control le había gritado que Jacob y el tenían mucho en común...luego le dio una paliza.

¡Ridículo...! No tenia la mas mínima semejanza con ese personaje, exceptuando lo relacionado con la licantropia. Ademas, lo unico que veia semejanza alguna seria la la torpeza de Yui y de Bella...y el hecho de ser humana.

Alargo su brazo hacia la mesa para tomar la taza y se bebe un poco de su café, sintiendo ese amargo sabor que era gratificante que le mantenía despierto y volvió su vista en el libro recordando en donde había quedado la noche anterior.

_ Bella había muerto en el parto dificultoso de un bebé hibrido vampiro-todavía no entendía nada de lo "popular" de esa novela-y Edward estaba tratando de volverle vampiro. Jacob odia a la bebé y decide que debía matarle..._

_Esta novela es rara_-murmuro Syncro mientras disponía de seguir leyendo.

Hasta que un ruido de su ComCom le interrumpió-¡Syncro, necesitamos tu ayuda!

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el sincronizador.

¡El sitio "Mundo Galáctico", fue tomado por un programa!-explico acelerado IR-¡Hay mucha gente que se a atrapado y el sitio esta restringido!

No puedo IR, Yui sigue dormida-el sincronizador estaba en una situación algo complicada.

* * *

¿Todavía no despierta?-pregunto IR sorprendido. El mapache, Follow, Rescue, Haruna, Control y Paz estaban de camino al sitio que estaba sufriendo una alteración ambiental, que estaba afectando a los visitantes.

Ni modo, dile que siga al pendiente de Yui-el mapache asintió al Regulador y luego de decirle al sincronizador, se corto la comunicación-

En cuanto llegaron, se asombraron al ver el sitio "Mundo Galáctico" extrañamente callado y su gente callada del miedo e inmóviles.

¿Qué sucede con este sitio?-se pregunto Haruna-esta tan callado...

De la nada, el cielo parecía dar a conocer la futura tormenta mientras todos veían los rayos. Era un rayo de gran magnitud que asustaba a cualquiera, era proveniente su energía que daba la impresión de que en cualquier lugar caería y que seria una maldita suerte si algún individuo se volviera su receptor.

Una risa resonó entre los estruendosos resonantes y justo cuando desapareció la risa, un rayo destrozo una sección de la montaña rusa.

¡Wa~!-la figura de Bonnie se manifestó frente de ellos-¡Oh, pero si son ustedes...!

¡Tu eres la chica que dejo mal a Yui!-la acusación de Follow causo una risita en la albina-ya no eres tan linda...

¿Yo? pero cariño, ¿si yo pudiera hacer eso...como haría esto?-la albina levanto sus manos y las levanto. Con ello, todos los objetos, personas empezaron a flotar por los aires. Esto causo que todos gritaran del pavor, pero gracias a Control y a IR lograron evacuar a todos, dejándoles en un lugar que se viera seguro.

-¡Oh, cállense!

Un rayo golpeo el suelo cerca de la albina, haciendo que sus clones desaparecieran y que dejase de jugar. Los correctores lograron notar una silueta que bajaba de los escombros de la montaña rusa.

-¡Pero que aguafiestas eres, abuela!

Era una mujer de unos 45 años aproximadamente, de piel algo tostada, cabellos azules con puntas risadas oscuros hasta su cuello y ojos de color desconocido por que estos estaban cerrados, mostrando una mueca serena; sobre su cabeza poseía un sombrero negro con unas X blancas. Tenia puesto una pañoleta roja colocada en su cuello sobre un blusón blanco con una chaqueta metálica sin mangas con unos guantes negros de cuero que parecían acero. Unos pantalones de tono gris algo ajustados y unas botas negras que llegaban a las rodillas.

Parecía una ladrona.

Mocosa insolente-murmuro en un tono de voz molesto mientras su rostro se dirigía a donde estaban los correctores-¡¿Pero que tenemos aquí? son unos jóvenes ...un adulto mayor y...¿un mapache?! Se supone que los animales no deben entrar a este sitio...

¿Quién dice eso?-pregunto Rescue.

Mis reglas~-la mujer canturreó la palabra como si fuese una niña, pero en el mismo instante carraspeo la garganta autocorrigiéndose-como este sitio ha sido tomado por mi, yo impongo las reglas...

Pues tus reglas no son muy lindas, ni tu...-comento el copilador.

¿Por que será que no te callas?-pregunto en voz baja el archivador.

Pero un gran rayo cayo al lado del copilador haciendo que este cayera de sentón. Y vieron con asombro que la mujer estaba ahora, al lado de Follow con un rostro muy molesto y sus ojos abiertos mostrando sus tonos grises.

¿Sabes, niño? deberías oír a tu viejo amigo...-la peli azul le tomo del cuello del traje y le miro fríamente-para tu información, las reglas son el fundamento principal del mundo, sin ellas hay caos y no habría concordancia~

De pronto el sonido de un arma cargándose se escucho, el rostro molesto de la ladrona siguió sin inmutarse y solo vio como Paz le apuntaba la cara con una bazuca.

Ahora suelta a mi amigo y prometo no hacerte nada-amenazo Paz secamente. El nunca era de los que usaran la violencia, es mas, odiaba la violencia. Pero si alguien se metía con el o con sus amigos, se vería forzado a eso y cuando se trata de sus amigos, es capaz de dejar de lado su sentido común y actuar por las mala.

¡Anda, pero si este vejete es un armadera viviente!-rio Bonnie pero un rayo le hizo callar.

No le digas vejete, dile adulto mayor-corrigió la Hjcking-Y debo decir, que uno muy..."único"

Soltó a Follow y dio 2 pasos hacia atrás, mientras con sus ojos se dirigieron en el grupo en total-Tengo paciencia limite, por lo que preguntare una vez ¿Qué quieren? estoy ocupada...

Venimos a detenerlas a ustedes-respondió Haruna firme-¿quien eres?

Oh, perdone señorita-rio la señora fingiendo pena-mis modales se desvanecen con la paciencia...Yo soy la Hjcking, Jackeline...¿y ustedes?

Nosotros somos los correctores y hemos venido a detenerte-respondió el regulador.

Lo siento, jóvenes...pero ahora YO pongo las reglas aquí-los ojos grises de la ladrona se intensifico cuando mostro tener un prisma de color gris en su guante izquierdo, del cual emanaba una corriente eléctrica. De sus manos brotaron unas fuertes corrientes voltaicas que empezaron a chispear fuera de estas y fue arrojado a los correctores.

¡Cuidado!-todos lograron evadir la corriente eléctrica, por lo que el ataque destrozo parte del pavimento.

Abuela, esto será divertido~-la albina se multiplico y empezó a alterar la gravedad del sitio, haciendo que muchos escombros saltaran por los aires. Control e IR estaban preocupados de poner a la gente en un lugar apartado de todo el caos.

Control, préstame tu poder-Haruna recibió el poder de tierra y empezó a combatir contra las cosas que volaban por los aires.

Jóvenes...no son tan agudos como dicen-burlo la mujer abriendo un poco sus ojos mientras las X de su sobrero se desprendían mientras dirigía su boca cerca de su prisma-¡Nosey-Jack, trae a Trojan y Key-L!

Preferiría mas que me llamaras NJ...pero bueno-la voz masculina del prisma le hizo reír un poco-¿no planearas hacer algo ridículo pirata?

No ¿Qué va? solo...quiero que me respalden-una sonrisa maléfica le dio un gusto a Jackeline.

* * *

_Oscuro, era una penumbra aterradora la que le rodeaba sin piedad._

_Corría ¿por que? no sabia, pero algo le decía que debía correr. _

_-Déjenme sola..._

_Se trasformaría para volar y combatir contra esa fuerza que le daba miedo, pero su ComCom no estaba en su muñeca._

_De pronto, esas sombras nuevamente le rodearon. Eran 7, faltaba una..._

_-¿Me buscas?_

_Una silueta fémina le miro desde lejos y se acerco lentamente, riendo de forma calmada pero sus ojos iluminaban una luz verdosa con maldad. Trataba de pelear contra ella, pero las otras sombras le sujetaban y le retenían en el suelo._

_-¡Suéltenme!_

_-No podrás escapar...y vete despidiendo de tus amigos..._

_-¡No, ellos no!_

_Las voces de los correctores se oían distorsionadas, pero le llamaban y pedían ayuda a gritos. _

_Las siluetas solo podían reír cruelmente mientras le tomaban de las muñecas y pies. Como si le estuvieran conteniendo como una victima de tortura._

_¡Yui...!-¿esa voz...?_

_De la nada escuchaba una voz que le llamaba. Estaba entre todos los gritos y risas, esa voz se oía mas fuerte._

_-¡Yui, responde!_

_¡Ayúdame!-pedía sollozante la chica._

_¡YUI!_

Despertando de golpe solo dio un chillido que fue callado cuando sintió la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

¿¡Yui, que te sucedió!?-la correctora solo pudo responder con solo abrazarle y ocultar su rostro en su torso, como si fuese una criatura indefensa refugiándose de una bestia.

Cuando recibió la llamada del instalador, decidió ir a ver como seguía la chica y quedarse en la habitación para que cuando despertara no se exaltara al notar el cambio repentino de lugar. Por lo que había estado casi una media hora, cuando noto que la hada correctora empezaba a hablar dormida. Al principio, se hubiese esperado algo como "mi pastel no te lo lleves...", "Uno por uno, le firmare todos sus autógrafos" o "...pulgoso, sigues siendo igual de rabioso"-este ultimo, lo escucho cuando se quedo dormida en la sala de reuniones, causándole risa y algo de molestia por el apodo- cosas típicas de esta.

Pero no, estas eran "Socorro", "...no los lastimes", entre otras suplicas que podían verse como le estuvieran torturando.

Trato de despertarle, pero noto que de un momento para otro, comenzó a tener espasmos en las piernas y brazos bruscos que le apartaron de ella. Trato de zarandearla y llamarle, pero empezó a ponerse mas violenta y a gritar llorosa entre sueños, teniendo que forcejeara con esta para evitar una patada o puñetazo. Fue tan desesperante hasta que despertó soltando un grito tan potente que pareciera haber visto un monstruo.

Ahora la tenia sollozando entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabellos mientras la acercaba mas a si mismo para que se sintiera mas segura y se calmara poco a poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la correctora se empezó a calmar y a salir del aturdimiento, sin recordar la pesadilla, dándose cuanta de que Syncro le estaba volviendo a abrazar. Pero extrañamente, no le parecía incomodo sino agradable; no quería soltarle...sin embargo, tenia que alejarse un poco o quizás su cabeza le volvería a jugar mal.

¿Q-que paso?-pregunto muy confundida la correctora separándose del abrazo.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo, empezaste a gritar y a moverte mientras dormías-explico Syncro serio pero usando un tono de voz calmo y sin soltar sus brazos de ella.

Otra vez esas pesadillas-murmuro molesta la rubia.

¿Otra vez? ¿Yui, tu...?-antes de que el sincronizador pudiera preguntar los ComCom de ambos empezaron a sonar.

¡IR, gracias a Dios que despertaste!-el mapache parecía alegre pero a la vez el potente grito de alguien le callo-¡Necesitamos su ayuda, hay 4 programas corruptos que están causando caos en el sitio de "Mundo Galáctico".

¡¿QUE?!-la correctora se levanto de golpe, haciendo que se tropezara con las sabanas pero levantándose de inmediato cruzo la puerta del cuarto para salir.

Syncro fue tras ella, tanto por ayudar a detener a los enemigos...

Como para cerciorarse de que Yui no se lastimara en su paso torpe.

**Continuara...**

**OFF me costo mucho mentalizarme, pero aquí estoy.**

**Notaron cambios? si...quería darle toques únicos a los enemigos.**

**Time-B, Nosey-Jack, Key-L, Trojan, Root, Bonnie, Ran.**

**Listo, ajaja**

**solo queda Gothic Rogue, que luego saldrá...pero le hice muchos cambios, por lo que no es igual.**

**¿Qué paso con Yui? ¿sus sueños?**

**¿Root dejara de llorar? ¿la forma original de Key-L?**

**¿el color de mi pelo?...sépanlo pronto.**

**Bye Bye...**


	9. Chapter 9

El sitio estaba vuelto patas arriba, la gente estaba asustada sintiendo como desde el suelo firme en el que estaban ya no lo era y que empezaban a caer hacia arriba.

Muchos estaban sujetos a lo primero que veían para evitar "caer" mientras que otros fueron rescatados por Control, IR y Rescue.

Paz y Follow se estaban defendiendo contra los escombros que volaban y buscaban a las 2 programas. Follow tuvo que cambiar constantemente de forma y ayudar al archivador de no ser golpeado por rocas, escombros de acero o por la misma gente que era arrastrada por la gravedad del sitio.

¡Wa~ son muy cool!-exclamo animada Bonnie flotando cerca de ellos.

Follow rápidamente cambio a una forma de pantera y se abalanzo velozmente contra la albina. La albina le miro asombrada con sus ojos ambarinos-me sorprendes...un lindo gatito~ "Doble fuera"-pero no reprimió su sonrisa cuando se esfumo, mostrando haber sido nada mas que un simple clon y que la original estaba a su lado. Del ComCom blanquecino de esta, emano una energía que hizo que el copilador cayera al piso.

¡Follow!-el archivador fue rápido a ver a su amigo, pero el mismo rayo le hizo caer...¿para arriba?

Tengo la habilidad de multiplicarme buggeando los ordenadores y sitios de los cuales me alimento...y mi poder es la gravedad-comento alegre Bonnie-por lo que la velocidad de los sitios se ven afectadas...

De pronto una cinta le sostuvo del brazo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo por lo que sus ataques se vieron anulados-¡¿Pero que?!

Rescue pudo contener a la RabbitBoot mientras Control e IR estaban ayudando a Paz y a Follow.

¡Anda, pero que locura!-la voz de una joven les hizo voltear y notar a Trojan con una chica de cabellos anaranjado como sus ojos.

De haber sabido que habría una enfermera protectora, me habría enfermado-murmuro pícaro Trojan a la chica peli naranja.

¡Ustedes!-Haruna se puso en guardia al notar a los 2 programas corruptos recién llegados.

No me hables-mascullo molesta la peli anaranjada.

¿Trojan, no creas que puedes traer una cita contigo?-pregunto Jackeline indignada.

¡Soy Key-L!-respondió la peli naranja-¿por que no me pudiste transformar como antes?

Por que no seria divertido-el pelirrojo recibió un gruñido por parte de la peli naranja.

Sin mucho mas, el troyano velozmente convirtió su brazo en una navaja y corto la cinta que Rescue uso contra Bonnie y se abalanzo sobre la protectora.

-¡Rescue!

-¡AHHHHH~!

¡Corrector híper iniciar!-unas estrellas doradas hicieron que el troyano retrocediera y dejara a la protectora.

Oh, otra chica linda-chasqueo la lengua coqueto Trojan pero de pronto el sincronizador apareció de la nada con su espada laser y se defendió con su brazo-¡Wow!

¿Rescue, estas bien?-pregunto Yui ayúdenle a levantarse.

Sí...-la protectora se levanto del suelo miro asustada al troyano.

¡Ni que te fuera a lastimar!-exclamo risueño el pelirrojo-además...dañar una chica sexy no es lo mío...-no pudo decir mucho debido a que un montón de roció antivirus le entro en la cara haciendo que retrocediera mas mientras tosía-¡ARG, ME ENTRO EN LOS OJOS!

Te lo mereces por pervertido-comento Syncro chocando su espada contra el troyano, quien lo evadió dificultosamente.

¡Basta de tonterías!-la voz tronante de ladrona los interrumpo. Bonnie, Key-L y Trojan fueron a su lado, notando algo en la mayor-¿Están bien?

¿Una pirata?-comento Yui viendo de arriba abajo a la Hjcking al notar su sombrero.

Prefiere el termino ladrona-contesto Bonnie risueña ante el comentario de la hada cibernética.

¡Chicos!-Haruna señalo las X blancas en el cielo, que mientras muchas personas miraban las X con curiosidad y miedo.

¡¿No me digas que...?!-Bonnie se aterro al ver los ojos entrecerrados de Jackeline.

Me han obligado a usar la fuerza...mi ataque especial-de la cabeza de Jackeline, sobre su sombrero, broto una especie de doble antena que chispeaba unas corrientes eléctricas hacia las X-Soy Jackeline, la Hjcking...mi poder es la electricidad y mi habilidad es secuestrar y robar las funciones/información de personas o de programas...

De pronto una corriente eléctrica golpeo a los correctores...los cuales sintieron una forzosa fuerza que los hacia quedarse rígidos, imitando una postura como lo hacia la ladrona.

Este es mi ataque..."Shock mental", ahora puedo manipular sus funciones físicas como las habilidosas-sonrió Jackeline algo burlona-pero tiene un defecto...

Notaron que las personas del sitio y que los otros programas igualmente estaban en esa postura...forzosamente.

Tiende a manipular a todo programa o usuario dentro de un sitio, es decir, al sitio entero-añadió risueña la señora mostrando sus ojos grises maliciosamente.

Todos tragaron asustados ante la mirada del programa, notando como su mirada se volvió traviesa y soberana.

¡La recepción esta perfecta, las barras de señal cargadas!-Jackeline empezó a sonreír para abrir sus piernas y haciendo que sus manos tocaran sus rodillas-¡Todos...a bailar "fundoshi"!

De la nada, todos empezaron a imitar sus pasos extraños de baile. Se sentían ridículamente raros haciendo lo que pareciere ser una danza ridícula.

¡¿M-mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo?!-exclamo un hombre del sitio imitando la pose de la mujer.

¡Que alguien haga algo, por favor!-suplico una chica del publico.

¡Un héroe no debería hacer semejantes tonterías!-lloriqueo Control colocando sus manos a las caderas para moverlas para arriba.

¿Acaso crees que lo disfrutamos o que?-pregunto molesto Paz sintiéndose ya muy avergonzado alzando los brazos como un techo sobre su cabeza estilo ballet.

Se ven ridículos haciendo eso-comento Trojan burlón imitando a Paz.

¡Tu estas igual así que no digas nada!-exclamo Syncro molesto.

¡Dios mío, de haber sabido de esto vieja ni te habría acompañado ni por devorarme toda la red!-reclamo Bonnie lloriqueando.

Ahora...desactivar ComComs-Jackeline hizo un además llevándose la mano a donde estaba su muñeca como...

¡No!-las correctoras al imitar ese gesto, se volvieron a su forma normal.

Niñas...todos hacen lo mismo que yo, no se pueden escapar-dijo maliciosamente Jackeline haciendo que todos se sacaran sus brazaletes y con ellos, las chicas sus ComComs.

Oh-chasqueo la lengua Trojan dirigiendo su mirada en Rescue, quien parecía muy apenada por sus acciones estúpidas.

¡Pervertido!-exclamaron las correctoras muy incomodas.

* * *

El Profesor Inukai, Ante y Freeze estaban observando desde la sala de los correctores.

¡Esto es grave!-el profesor se alarmo al ver como manipulaba a todos.

-Hay que ir para allá...

-No Freeze, si vas te manipularan igualmente...

Se sentían algo impotentes, el cerebro del profesor trabajaba a todo su potencial tratando de pensar en como lograr sacar a las personas de la situación. Hasta que noto algo.

Las X funcionan como unos emisores eléctricos que trabajan de forma virulenta en el sistema nervioso central...-medito el profesor-es como si...

* * *

Yui tocaba con la mayor mala suerte por el hecho estar ubicada un poco mas cerca hacia los programas corruptos, cosa que provocaba muchísimo nerviosismo en la correctora.

O recién empezaba...

¿Es ella, no?-pregunto Bonnie a Key-L.

¿Yo?-se pregunto Yui escuchando atentamente a los programas murmurar.

¡Haruna, Yui!-la voz del profesor hizo que las nombradas giraran su vista en el ComCom-chicas, he descubierto algo...las X actúan como emisores eléctricos.

Haruna fijo su mirada en las X que flotaban a metros en el cielo-¿Emisores?

Lo que hacen es inhibir los impulsos nerviosos de las personas y así lograr tomar control usan corrientes eléctricas de mayor fuerza-explico el profesor-si logran derribar las X, todos lograran salir de control...

¿Pero como lograremos salir de ella?-pregunto Haruna.

El sistema nervioso humano genera impulsos eléctricos que generan movimientos...pero, un estimulo suficientemente fuerte puede inhibir las corrientes eléctricas y hacer que el cuerpo sea controlado por ella-añadió el profesor-Si lograran aplicar un estimulo mayor que estas corrientes, las señales se cancelaran y el cuerpo volverá a ser liberado...

¿Estimulo?...-Haruna trato de recordar las clases de secundaria-¿Un estimulo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Yui, tienes alguna idea? ¿Yui?

Haruna noto el rostro rojo de su amiga, preguntándose que le sucedía. Notaba que el pelirrojo, la albina y la peli naranja la miraban picara, burlona y fríamente, respectivamente; mientras los veía hablar algo que no lograba escuchar ya que estaba a unos metros de ella. Pero aparentemente la rubia lograba oírles y lo que sea que hablara...

Detono la bomba.

_¡_WAH!-chillo apenada Yui roja como una mora pero de repente una corriente dolorosa le golpeo la espada y al dejarla...estaba libre.

¡¿Pero que...?!-se preguntaron todos lo correctores.

¡¿S-se salio?!-exclamo molesta Jackeline.

¡Yui, tu ComCom!-la voz de Haruna no fue oída por Yui.

¡Son una bola de depravados!-exclamo muy apenada la hada cibernética volviéndose a colocar su ComCom e instalándose el traje elemental nuevamente mirando molesta a Trojan, Bonnie y Key-L.

Aparte de resistente, tiene buen oído-comento Key-L.

¡Por dios!-Yui se cubrió el rostro rojo ahora de rabia-¡¿Por que? ¿como?!

¡Niña!-Yui volvió a tierra y noto la cara de la ladrona a unos metros del suyo-¡¿Qué haces fuera de mi ataque? ¿no te enseñaron a no desobedecer a los mayores? Te ordeno a que regreses...!

La hada cibernética parpadeo confundida mirándose de pies a cabeza para reír nerviosa. Pero su risa se acallo al ser golpeada por una bola de fuego en sus alas, la cual esquivo pero que le hizo caer al suelo ya que entro en contacto con las puntas de esta.

¡Yui!-todos los correctores se sentían impotentes siendo manipulados. Yui le costaba levantarse, sus alas no fueron dañadas severamente, pero le costaba usarlas y le dolía la espalda.

Puedo secuestrar las funciones de programas...habilidades o poderes-la ladrona liberaba un poco de fuego en su palma-aunque ustedes son mucho mas difíciles de absorber sus poderes...pero sacare provecho de esto.

¿Que?-Syncro no pudo evitar notar la mirada corrosiva de Jackeline.

La gente imitaba a la mujer, quien recogía del aire una roca. Todos tomaban del aire piedras, cajas de jugos; los correctores sacaron de la nada sus implementos como Rescue su lata de antivirus, Paz una granada, Control un espejo, Syncro su espada laser, Follow una roca como Haruna e IR-¡Apunten...!

¡Cuidado Yui!-IR vio como la chica se levanto dificultosamente pero no se movía bien. Todos empezaron a arrojar las cosas hacia la hada cibernética, quien logro esquivar los proyectiles.

Yui voló dificultosamente sobre todos y empezó a observar las X. Entonces algo surgió en su mente...

¡Ven ahora mismo niñata idiota!-ordeno Jackeline pero no fue obedecida-¡Pendeja...¿No se supone que las reglas deben de respetarse?!-la mujer acumulo una gran cantidad de energía gravitacional obtenida de Bonnie en sus manos apuntando a la hada-¡Tu...Tu desafías las reglas, mereces que te sancione!

Yo si respeto las reglas, pero no cuando alguien las manipula a su conveniencia propia-respondió Yui mirando a la mujer señalándola con su pose típica-¡Gente que busca todo a su conveniencia es la que merece ser golpeada con el mazo de la justicia! ¡por eso no seguiré tus reglas!

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron iracundos-¡Tsk...Idiota!

Sin mas, Yui evadió lentamente el ataque. En vez de golpear a la hada, golpeo a las X haciendo que cayeran y se despedazaran.

¡¿Que rayos...?!-Jackeline vio como todos se liberaron del control de su onda eléctrica y que los correctores se acercaron a donde ella flotaba. Ya con su ComCom, Haruna con su traje elemental voló al lado de su amiga.

-¡Yui!

-¡Haruna!

-¡Corrector iniciar/híper iniciar!

La señora grita de pavor mientras esquivaba las estrellas de las correctoras. Entonces con su manos, logro guiar una onda voltaica rojiza y una bola de energía hacia las 2 correctoras.

¡Yui, Haruna!-IR vio a las 2 correctoras caer al suelo desde la gran altura.

Syncro y Control se precipitaron en salvarles de caer al suelo.

Te tengo, querida Haruna-dijo el regulador a la peli fucsia tomándola en brazos mientras le dar una brillante sonrisa.

Yui, te ten...¡eh!-la hada correctora cayo sobre el, pero haciendo que cayera con su cara bajo su dorso.

Esta bajo el efecto de gravedad-murmuro Key-L aliviada.

Rayos...-del ComCom gris de la ladrona salió un auto negro con una gran X en la capota.

¡Oye, ese es mi poder!-exclamo molesto Paz.

Lo tomare prestado por el momento-Jackeline creo una barrera de fuego, haciendo que le diera suficiente tiempo para subirse al coche con Bonnie, Trojan y Key-L.

¡Haruna usa mi poder!-Rescue le entrego su poder a Haruna y apagaron el fuego.

Se escaparon...-Paz suspiro agotado.

Dios, me duele mis brazos y las piernas-quejo el copilador al sentir molestia corporal por la tortura de la mujer ladrona.

Voy a ver que no haya ningún herido-aviso la protectora comenzando a revisar a todos los visitantes del sitio.

Por lo menos logramos liberar a las personas del control de esa loca-comento Control-Creer que puede imponer sus reglas...

Pero...¿no les parece raro que tengan ComComs como nosotros?-pregunto IR luego de un lapso de silencio.

Ahora que lo pienso...los demás programas también tenían y pareciera que controlan un poder en especifico-añadió Haruna de nuevo en su forma angelical.

Recapitulemos: Hasta ahora sabemos que estamos lidiando con programas-comenzó Control a meditar-son de configuraciones avanzadas, poseen ComComs como nosotros, poderes específicos como habilidades...y saben como inducir a la gente en coma...

Al menos sabemos lo de los ComComs y de sus poderes; quizás eso nos de algo de ventaja para la próxima vez-cometo el archivador tomando su pipa.

¿Eh, chicos?-IR llamo la atención de todos al notar algo-¿Donde están Yui y Syncro?

¡Ah, S-syncro!-exclamo Yui tratando de levantarse al ver la posición en la que se encontraba.

¡Quitate de encima Yui, pesas un montón!-comento Syncro incomodo y en pánico cuando esta comenzando a sentir la sofocación al no poder sacar su rostro del pecho de Yui.

¡¿Que?!-la correctora fue levantada por Follow.

Creo que el efecto del rayo gravitacional sigue latente...-comento IR-si vamos al laboratorio, quizás el profesor pueda elaborar una cura...

Todos están sanos y salvos-la protectora llego junto a los demás entusiasmada al ver que nadie en el sitio fue dañada seriamente-¡Ah, Yui tienes quemaduras en las alas!

Con esto, todos partieron a la sala de los correctores.

**Continuara...**

**Listongo...¿Qué opinan? mejor una ladrona/pirata que un militar ¿no?**

**Fue para mejor como les dije.**

**Ahora, me demorare un poco en el siguiente cap.**

**Luego se viene la venida de GR y todos los programas.**


	10. Chapter 10

Todos ya estaban en la sala de reuniones, recuperándose de la pelea anterior. Luego de ser revisados, sanados y de elaborar un antídoto contra el rayo gravitacional para Yui, Follow y Paz; informaron al Profesor Inukai sobre lo sucedido mas afondo, el profesor no parecía muy asombrado ya que había visto casi todo desde los monitores, aun que el profesor se veía algo sorprendido.

¿Qué sucede tío?-pregunto Haruna al ver a su tío.

N-no te preocupes, no es nada Haruna-Inukai parecía serio ante las imágenes de los programas.

Desde el momento que vio a los programas en el monitor, no pudo reprimir su sorpresa y hasta ahora se notaba que había algo que le sorprendía de tal manera. Muchos parecían no entenderle, a excepción de Ante.

Esa mujer sí que fue ruda-comento Control sentándose agotado.

Ni que lo digas, jamás en mi tiempo de corrector he visto a una mujer de semejante naturaleza-respondió Paz en un suspiro.

-Bueno, ninguna si excluimos a Freeze

¡Oye!-la nombrada le propino un fuerte coscorrón al regulador, haciendo que varios rieran ante tal escena.

¿Oigan...por que Yui esta deprimida?-pregunto Ai de la nada haciendo que varios dirigieran su mirada a la amante cibernética para luego dirigirla a la hada.

Como había dicho Ai, Yui estaba sentada en un asiento de la mesa de juntas cabizbaja mientras emanaba una vibra algo angustiosa en su alrededor, cosa que perturbo a varios en la sala ya que no era muy común ver a la rubia hada correctora de esa forma.

¿Q-que le sucedió?-pregunto Eco al ver a su hermana de esa forma.

¿Yui?-IR se acerco a la nombrada-¿que tienes?

¡P-peso mucho!-murmuro mas triste la correctora-Soy una chica rechoncha...

¿De donde sacaste eso?-pregunto IR asombrado dejando una gran gota de sudor caer en su cabeza mientras que Rescue, Ai y Ante trataban de animarle.

Con eso, Syncro se cayo del asiento ante la respuesta de la hada.

Dejando de lado las ridiculeces, todos volvieron a sus investigaciones. Sin embargo, el Profesor le pidió a Freeze y a Eco que chequearan el sitio, que en estos momentos estaba siendo revisado por los administradores y programadores. Pero ambos correctores se asombraron al ver como estaba el sitio y, a pesar de que la 9° correctora había visto desde los monitores los daños, verlo frente a sus ojos y con mas amplia visión:

Los daños del sitio fueron tan severos que el sitio fue cerrado por reparación y mantención, por lo que estaba sin visitantes.

Eran mas chocante todavía.

-¿Oiga, disculpe?

Los correctores divisaron a un caballero, de no mas de 40. Castaño con unos cuantos cabellos algo canosos apenas notorios, ojos castaños claros como almendras que le parecían emanar una energía jovial y algo familiar en los correctores.

¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Freeze al caballero.

Oh ¿ustedes son los correctores?-pregunto el castaño.

¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto Eco sorprendido.

Soy uno de los administradores del sitio, Shinichi Kasuga-respondió el hombre presentándose con los 2 correctores-vine por que me avisaron que hubo un serio secuestro del sitio mientras estaba en uso...se supone que nadie debe de estar aquí y según los registros, los únicos que están aquí somos yo, mis colegas de mantención y "Corrector 4" y "Corrector 9"

_¿Kasuga?-_pensaron ambos correctores al oír el apellido del caballero.

Mientras Eco fue a revisar los entornos del sitio, Freeze acompaño al señor Kasuga en el panel de control del sitio.

Aun que...

¡Que calor!-reclamo Freeze mientras se abanicaba con sus manos.

Podía apreciarse desde los monitores de control, que la montaña rusa había sido pulverizado en varios sectores y rieles, la noria con 3 cabinas colapsadas, muchas atracciones fueron dañadas y destrozadas por los rayos, impactos gravitacionales y marcas que parecían a simple vista mordiscos.

¡No puede ser!-el señor Kasuga lloriqueó en el panel al ver los daños-¡¿Quién pudo hacer semejante acto vandálico? El sitio para que todos gozaran...¡Y EN ESPECIAL MI BEBÉ!

Freeze le entrego un pañuelo, que se lo regalo al terminar de usarlo. En sus adentros, la correctora se decía que su sospecha era correcta.

Mientras Freeze lidiaba con eso, Eco merodeaba en busca de alguna pista o algo fuera de lugar.

La atracciones estaban en reparación y muchos programadores estaban ocupados en como arreglar el pavimento, senderos y la flora del sitio; lo cual Eco pudo sonreír un poco al ver que ese caballero le preocupara todo aspecto de su sitio, incluyendo las plantas.

Caminando en un sector cerca de la montaña rusa, se podía ver que hubo un incendio y uno provocado-quizás por los programas que habían atacado-y sin contar con las huellas de neumáticos que desaparecían en ninguna parte sobre un gran agujero del cual el pavimento había sido arrancado brutalmente.

_Flashback:_

_¡Acelera vieja!-Trojan estaba sujetado del asiento mientras Bonnie entraba al auto-¡Mi brazo!_

_¡Espérenme!-Key-L, al igual que Trojan, recibió una estrella rosácea pero en el rostro, causando entorpecimiento-¡Mi cabeza!-sintiendo que su rostro se aligeraba, Key-L cayo en la puerta del auto robado mientras abría la ventana buscando que algo de aire le despertara._

_¡Sujétense todos, a todo motores!-con eso, Jackeline acelero a mas su poder, tomando una granada que saco de las funciones del archivador, lo arrojo al sitio. Sin embargo, la barrera de fuego había ocultado la explosión y mas con el agua._

_Sin notar que dejaron algo en el sitio._

_o mejor dicho...alguien._

_-N-no me dejen...aquí..._

_Fin del Flashback._

¿Eh?-al conservador le llamo la atención algo que había en el hueco, saltando dentro de el para ver lo que había entre los escombros de pavimento. Luego de quitar los escombros, el joven corrector se sorprendió al ver un pequeño androide.

¡Eco!-el llamado de Freeze hizo que Eco saliera del agujero.

¿El administrador?-pregunto Eco.

Se retiro para hablar con los demás administradores, dijo que lo arreglaría desde afuera y que volvería en unas horas-respondió la piel azulada-¿que hacías ahí abajo?

Encontré algo en el hueco-Eco volvió al agujero y salió con el androide en sus manos-¿que crees?

-Hm...pareciera que es del sitio

-Es un programa, en el sitio no hay registro de algún programa como este.

-...¿Sera una mascota virtual?

-Tampoco tiene un identificador

-¿De quien será?

-Parece que esta dañado...llevémoslo al laboratorio, quizás Rescue pueda repararlo y así poder analizarlo.

-...Creo que se supone que es para chicas...o que lo sea.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-El diseño es femenino...un poco mi estilo.

* * *

En el sitio vacacional.

Yui caminaba mecánicamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se daba cuenta que Syncro le estaba tratando de hablar.

¡Y-yui cuando dije lo de pesada era por el efecto gravitacional no te lo tomes a mal!-Syncro parecía desesperado al ver como su compañera estaba caminando lentamente y cabizbaja en dirección a su casa-¡Vamos Yui, no lo dije con esa intensión! _¡Bien hecho, Syncro!_-se "felicito" mentalmente-_¿Por que no mejor le abofeteas la cara con un libro? eso seria mas suave...idiota, idiota..._

El camino a la casa del sincronizador fue algo incomodo y muy callado, lo cual era muy mala señal para el programa.

Ya en la casa, el sincronizador fue directo a la cocina para prepararse algo de café e irse a la sala de estar, devuelta en los libros. Por otro lado, Yui se metió rápidamente en el cuarto del sincronizador.

El sincronizador dirigía su mirada hacia las escaleras, bebía de su café tratando se calmarse y volver a su lectura con la novela. Sin embargo, algo le desconcentraba...sus ojos se salían de las hojas y letras para dirigirse al trayecto de la hada, viendo en su mente el rostro deprimido de la hada y todo por un comentario fuera de lugar.

Mientras que con la hada cibernética, la chica estaba acostada boca abajo con su rostro en la almohada. Luego de un rato, quito su rostro de la suave nube para suspirar pesadamente y levantarse de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana.

Necesitaba tomar aire, abriendo la ventana y salir al balcón. Sintiendo la brisa impactar su rostro, se empezó a despertar mas de su somnolencia-Que bien se siente...

Se sentía un poco tonta por su actitud durante todo el camino, a veces ella misma se enojaba con su propia inmadurez. Pero siendo honesta, le hirió un poco su ego que le dijera eso...además, todavía no se olvidaba del todo lo sucedido hace días atrás cuando entro de la nada en la alcoba mientras estaba en interiores, todavía sentía la sangre calarse por su rostro de la pena.

Es decir, desde ese día no habían podido verse a la cara por el pudor. Todavía se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza como si quisiera volverse invisible o que mágicamente dicho momento hubiese sido una pesadilla-como de esas en las que sueñas que estas en ropa interior en publico-Ahora entendía, en cierta forma, como se sintió Syncro en las aguas termales en las varias ocasiones cuando corría como loco para mostrarle sin su forma de Lobo Guerrero, solo logrando verse como un hombre lobo con una toalla.

Ruborizándose mientras contenía una risa traviesa ante tal recuerdo, se daba cuenta de que como Lobo Guerrero le era mas abierto y no era tan distante. ¿Qué diferencia había que de Lobo cambiara a su forma original de Syncro?...no lo entendía. Ella amaba a todos los correctores, eran sus amigos y el con IR eran los mas cercanos a ella por el tiempo-contando con el tiempo que el y ella fueron de bandos opuestos-seguían siendo grandes amigos pero con ese cambio de apariencia su cercanía parecía muy cambiante. De enemigos pasaron a ser oponentes respetados mutuamente, de ello a compañeros y de eso a amigos...no, pareciera ser como si hubiera algo mas que eso.

¿Quizás...?-su rostro se coloco mas rojo al ver en su mente los abrazos de ella y el, llevándose las manos al pecho como si estas fueran a evitar que este atravesara su pecho y sintiéndose muy dolida cuando sacudía su cabeza ante esa idea_-¡No seas tonta, recuerda lo que paso antes...no confundas las acciones! El es tu amigo...no lo arruines, si lo arruinas perderás a un gran amigo...-_abrió sus ojos y limpio con sus mangas unas lagrimas que amenazaban salir de estos-Vamos Yui, deja de actuar como una niña...ya eres una mujer de 20 años y no puedes estar lidiando de esta forma tan infantil.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, por lo cual se limpio los ojos con cuidado y empujar todos sus pensamientos a lo profundo de su cabeza-¡Adelante!

Dicho esto, Syncro entro a su habitación con cuidado-Sabes, es la primera vez en mi vida que he tenido que pedir permiso para entrar a mi alcoba...

Seria mas fácil si me hubieses dejado dormir en tu sofá-comento risueña la rubia dándose vuelta para sonreírle.

Te traje algo de té-el peli morado le entrego una taza de bebida caliente.

Gracias...-con cuidado, Yui tomo la taza y dio un sorbo de ese cálido liquido sin antes soplar un poco.

El programa se paro al lado de la correctora, afirmándose en el barandal como lo hacia ella mientras su mirada se perdía en la vista panorámica de la tarde.

Y-yui...-los ojos almendrados de la hada, haciendo que una extraña sensación le oprimiera el pecho del programa-Y-yo...

La chica miro inquisitivamente a su amigo, tomándole no mas de unos segundos, una diminuta sonrisa se formo en sus labios-Ya olvídalo, se que no fue tu intención...además, yo debería disculparme por reaccionar como una niña...

Siendo intencional o no...te debo mis disculpas-Syncro dirigió su mirada en su taza de café, observando su pequeño reflejo en la bebida oscura-además, no me he disculpado apropiadamente por lo de...l-lo del incidente.

El rostro de la hada se torno de un rojo vivo que pareciera emanar llamas de sus mejillas y rápidamente coloco una de sus palmas en su rostro mientras que la otra se levanto defensivamente-¡N-no hace falta que hablemos de eso, y-ya quedo atrás!

Syncro desvió la mirada a un punto muerto en el suelo. Sentía que un gran peso se había ido de su espalda, pero algo en su pecho le hizo toser nervioso.

Tenias razón...-la voz de Yui le llamo la atención-el panorama es mucho mas bello de tarde.

El programa sorprendido solo pudo devolverle esa sonrisa, mientras su mano se movió involuntariamente para acariciarle el cabello rizado de la chica. Dejando que sus mechones le enrollaran los dedos, riendo un poco ante la rubia-Pues tienes que admitir que reaccionaste como una niña.

¡Oye, pero que malo eres!-la chica le dio un suave empujón mientras reía.

Entre risas, el tiempo parecía paralizarse y que el ambiente se volvió muy cálido...muy acogedor.

Ambos rompieron el contacto visual y se dirigieron al panorama nuevamente, viendo como el cielo era colorido por una gama de naranjas, rojos, rosáceos y amarillos; haciendo que deleitaran esos colores, viendo como el violeta, azul y el negros lentamente se unía a la imagen que sus ojos apreciaban. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, como la luna poco a poco empezaba a hacerse notar en el cielo.

Cuando el exterior empezó a helar, se vieron obligados a entrar y cerrar las ventanas del balcón. Sentados en la cama, con sus tazas de café y té en las manos d sus respectivos consumidores, solo podía apreciarse un silencio en la habitación pero ya no había tanta incomodidad como antes.

Y podían gozar de sus presencias, aun que fuese en silencio.

¿Yui?-el sincronizador logro cortar el silencio de la alcoba y captar la atención de la hada.

¿Qué cosa?-Yui vio a Syncro sentarse a su lado en la cama y mirarle seriamente-¿Sucede algo?

Es sobre las pesadillas-esas palabras hicieron que la correctora empalideciere, cosa que preocupo al sincronizador.

**continuara...**

**OWOW no se que me habré inyectado estos días, pero estoy escribiendo muy rápido y mi cerebro trabaja a mil por segundo WI~**

**OMG, que momento tan lindo...hasta vomite arcoíris!**

**LOL ahora ¿De quien fue el flashback? **

**¿Qué habrán encontrado Eco y Freeze? ¿Yui lograra decirle sobre sus sueños a Syncro?**

**¿Qué le sucede a los 2? ¿Por que el Profesor se sorprendió al ver a los programas?**

**¿Cual será el siguiente ataque de los programas corruptos? ¿Dónde se habrán metido los programas?**

**En el próximo cap...**


	11. Chapter 11

Era increíble como con unas simples palabras, el sincronizador logro volver ese acogedor ambiente en un frío silencio. La mirada de la correctora se oscureció de pronto, desviando su mirada a un punto en su regazo como si lograra mantener la calma.

N-no pasa nada con esas pesadillas-Yui trato de sonreír pero su mirada reflejaba un sentimiento muy opuesto a lo que esta deseaba mostrar.

Te conozco muy bien Yui, no me engañas-Syncro frunció algo el ceño ante la respuesta de su amiga-se que tuvo que ser algo muy horrible como para que te pusieras así

Es que...n-no quiero hablar de eso-añadió Yui suspirando algo incomoda-por favor, no me pidas mas explicaciones.

El peli morado le miro en silencio, notando que el rostro de la correctora estaba cubierto por sus rizos dorados pero que pudo detectar algo de nerviosismo en ella.

La correctora tenia muchas dudas de esos sueños, en especial el hecho de que fueran recurrentes y muy intensos. Se sentían tan reales las voces, las risas malévolas y los dolorosos impactos que le causaban en su persona. Contenía lo mas tenebroso, sentía como si esa persona...le hablara de adentro.

Muy bien...respetare tu privacidad-la voz del corrector le sorprendió a la rubia y mas al notar que este estaba ahora de pie y alejándose a la puerta.

¿A-a donde vas?-pregunto sorprendida.

En 30 minutos mas debo regresar con Control y con Rescue al laboratorio para seguir monitoreando los sitios-respondió Syncro simple sin mirarle. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo de repente-pero quiero que sepas una cosa.

¿Qué cosa?-Yui giro sus ojos hacia el.

Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa-respondió girando su rostro hacia la chica, sonriente-y tratare de ayudarte en lo que mas pueda...

Yui quedo muda ante esas palabras, tanto que no se dio cuenta luego de unos minutos que el joven ya se había ido. Yui tomo el té entre sus manos mientras su mente le absorbía.

_Si pudiera...te diría_-pensaba atemorizada la chica. Ahora dudaba si podía hablar, como si fuese una niña pequeña que temía sonar infantil o que pensara raro de ella.

...¿Desde cuando se preocupaba tanto de lo que la gente creyera de ella? No es que no le preocupara en lo absoluto, pero ahora sentía nervios y como si algo en ella le hiciera temblar cuando hablaba de las pesadillas.

No...hablar CON el.

Era...una emoción, una emoción tan linda...pero aterradora al mismo tiempo.

Soltando saladas lágrimas por sus dulces ojos color miel, sintiendo como si una parte de ella se llenara de esa sensación que le hacia enloquecer.

Dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa de noche tras dar otro sorbo de esta, se dejo caer sobre la cama y hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

La cama y almohada de Syncro...suspiro sintiéndose rara, como si esa sola idea fuese la mas relevante. Al pensarlo era lo mas trivial que existía en el mundo, pero sentía que era mas que eso.

¿Qué me esta pasando?-se pregunto frustrada Yui sintiéndose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

¿Un programa?-pregunto IR a Eco.

Estaba despedazado, pero logramos identificarlo como un programa-contesto el conservador, mirando la puerta donde la protectora y el programa estaban. Llevaban unas horas de llegar, llevando al programa al laboratorio por Rescue y siendo analizado con detalle.

Según dijo Freeze, no estaba registrado en el sitio-murmuro Control pensativo-debe de ser algún programa corrupto que fue dañado por el ataque anterior...

No creo, recuerdo que Rescue no comento nada sobre el-Freeze medito un instante recordando como la protectora se abalanzo sobre ella y tomo el programa en sus brazos para llevárselo al laboratorio.

En ese momento vieron a entrar a Syncro, notándose algo diferente en el.

Parece que andas de mejor humor-comento Control risueño.

¿Eh?-Syncro le miro dudoso-¿de que hablas?

No nada...-corrigió el líder-¿Y lograste emendar las cosas con Yui?

Esas palabras sorprendieron un poco al peli morado, desviando sus ojos un poco-se podría decir que sí...

¿A sí?-IR miro curioso al sincronizador, pero decidió fingir demencia.

* * *

¿Y dices que los ve desde hace mucho?-pregunto el profesor a su programa.

Por lo que dice Yui, desde antes de que los programas empezaran a atacarnos-respondió Ante mientras chequeaba los dibujos que hizo Yui. En la croquera, yacía unos bocetos hechos por la hada cibernética de varias personas.

O mas bien, programas.

Time-B, Trojan, Root, Jackeline...varios rostros y siluetas dibujadas en gamas de grises por el bolígrafo negro. No se veía mucho, solo sus rostros sonrientes y burlones en las hojas; como si fueran a salir de las mismas paginas para atacar a cualquiera en su camino.

Me preocupa el hecho de que quizás le este afectando en la vida real-comento algo preocupado Inukai-si esta sufriendo de insomnio y de mal estar físico...entonces será mejor que evite estar...

¡Tío!-de la nada, entrando repentinamente al sitio "Red del amor", Haruna entro apresurada.

¿Qué sucede Haruna?-pregunto el profesor luego de ver a su sobrina agitada.

Lo siento tío...pero dicen que encontraron algo-contesto jadeante la peli rosada.

¿Cómo dices?-Inukai abrió sus ojos asombrado.

Profesor...algo esta por suceder-Ante estaba por hablar cuando su esfera se trizo frente esta.

Vamos...-tío, sobrina y la predictora, corrieron en destino a la sala de reuniones de los correctores.

* * *

aa

¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto Syncro luego de notar que estaban fuera del laboratorio como si esperaran algo o alguien.

¡Oh, sí! al inspeccionar el sitio, encontraron un programa destruido-informo IR recordando de golpe que había olvidado informarle-¡Debo de avisarle al profes...!

¡¿Un programa?!-pregunto asombrado el sincronizador.

No te preocupes, le avise a Haruna antes de que llegaran-abriendo las puertas, Rescue salió del laboratorio.

¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Eco a su compañera.

Repare gran parte del programa-respondió la protectora sacando se un bolsillo una pieza que pareciera un cascabel-pero aun falta colocarle una pieza y que recargue energía nuevamente...

Todos se miraron entre si, tomando el cascabel mientras por su mente empezaban a preguntándose un sin numero de cosas sobre el programa encontrado. Siendo que todos se quedaron mudos por unos instante, Control fue el primero en hablar...

¿Y...como es?-pregunto Control curioso.

Pareciera que es una mascota virtual-contesto Rescue inclinando su cabeza-aun que...

¿Hm?-todos le miraron curiosa-¿sucede algo?

Bueno...verán...-la rubia enfermera parecía algo nerviosa pero lograba volverse serena-es que...es un androide/mascota virtual, hembra y al igual que los programas corruptos y que nosotros, posee un prisma.

...¡¿Ah?!-todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras dichas de la protectora.

¡¿Que que?!-el mapache volador salto del asombro-¡¿Pero que dices Rescue?!

Sino me creen, pasen y véanlo por si mismo-sugirió Rescue dejando pasar a todos al laboratorio.

Dicho esto todos se miraron entre si, compartiendo la misma curiosidad entraron al laboratorio. Cruzando la habitación hasta llegar a una gran mesa de exámenes divisaron al programa.

Sobre la mesa, se veía lo que parecía un androide de cabeza esférica de color negro con una gruesa franja blanca vertical entre los grandes ojos que estaban cerrados. Poseía 2 blanquecinas largas patas con 4 delgadas y filosas garras con palmas rosáceas planas. Una forma similar a un cilindro negros con un diseño blanco en la zona frontal pareciera constituir su cuerpo, adornado con una diadema vacía pareciera mostrar que era su cuello, conectada a una larga cola negra con un listón color rosa junto a un cascabel dorado que separaba lo negro de una pinta blanca que dicho apéndice. Tras su cabeza, un gran moño rosado que le pareciera lucir como unas orejas gatunas puntiagudas. Y en el centro de este, un gran prisma color rosa.

Con su cabeza sobre sus patas y con su cola enrolándola, pareciera un gatito dormitando tras una noche de vagancia.

Un prisma...-murmuro Control acercándose al robot para verle detenidamente.

¿Qué tipo de programa será?-pregunto Eco curioso mientras observaba el cascabel de antes.

Quien sabe...pero algo me dice que nada bueno-comento Syncro inquisitivo mirando al programa. Luego de observarle unos segundos, Control se volteo conteniendo la risa-¿Y tu que? ¿por que...?

¡N-no se ustedes, pero...si lo ven de mas de cerca, se parece a una versión femenina y felina de IR!-contesto Control evitando lo MAXIMO posible de no soltarse a carcajadas.

Ahora que lo dices...-Syncro miro sorprendido al androide y luego a su compañero-Tiene razón...

¡¿Q-que? N-no es verdad!-IR agitaba sus brazos molesto.

¡Dios mío, esto si que esta de locos!-rio Freeze burlona.

¡Chicos silencio, que la desp...!-Rescue no alcanzo a completar su frase cuando escucho un ronroneo y un bostezo proveniente de la camilla. Todos quedaron mudos y paralizados al ver que en la camilla, el programa se desperezaba y empezaba a abrir sus grandes ojos para mostrar unas largas pupilas de color gris brillante como perla.

¿Nya~?-inclinando su cabeza, desvia su mirada a su entorno. Notando que le era desconocido, empezó a abrir mas sus ojos algo preocupada pero al ver a los correctores...

Comenzó el problema...

¡Nya...!-retrocedió asustada pero se paralizo un instante-¡¿N-nya? NYA~!-llevándose las garras donde la diadema, entrando en pánico al ver que algo faltaba, comenzó a temblar y cayéndose de la camilla.

¡O-oye no te asustes!-trato de calmar IR, pero solo recibió un siseo felino de la programa.

¡Nya~!-asustada corrió a un rincón del laboratorio y se cubrió con sus patas mientras sollozaba del miedo.

Con cuidado, Eco se trato de acercar a la programa y se hinco frente a esta. Esperando que se calmara, le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera una criatura asustada...por que en cierta forma, lo era.

Pero la programa no pareció asimilarlo, por que no paraba de tiritar del miedo y se aparto del chico mientras le miraba recelosa. Y de pronto se abalanzo bruscamente sobre el y le miro furiosa.

-¡Eco!

Tratando de evitar algún daño, Control y Syncro intervinieron.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto Rescue a su pequeño compañero, recibiendo una afirmación de este.

¿Dónde se metió?-pregunto Syncro buscando la programa sacando su sable a la defensiva.

¡Tu!-velozmente, Control logro atraparle sobre los monitores del laboratorio-¡No creas que te escaparas!

Lo congelare...-aviso Freeze lista para atacar, pero no pudo.

La gata se zafo del agarre y se apoyo sobre sus patas, elevando su cola a una gran altura estando alerta. De pronto IR noto algo...

¡Tiene el cascabel...!-Eco busco entre sus ropas el instrumento, pero no lo encontró. Entonces por eso le ataco...

Vieron atentos como la programa coloco con cuidado su cascabel en el espacio vacío de la diadema y viendo como los agujeros de sus "orejas" se dilataban como si fueran...una clase de bocinas. De inmediato, un ensordecedor chillido se apodero del lugar.

¡Que...!-Control cayo de rodillas al suelo ante el chillido-¡Chicos...!

Syncro soltó su sable bruscamente y cayo al suelo mientras dejaba salir un alarido, IR se arrastraba por el suelo, ya que le era tan insoportable que no le permitía flotar, Rescue gritaba de dolor como Freeze y Eco trataba de taparse sus oídos.

Pudieron apreciar como los frascos, tubos de ensayo y monitores del laboratorio explotaban o se trizaban por el ruido dejo a todos indefensos mientras trataban de bloquear el sonido con sus manos. pero les era imposible a tal punto que jurarían que sus comunicadores explotarían. Pero de la misma forma que el chillido apareció, desapareció.

¡¿Quien rayos eres tu y que haces?!-pregunto Syncro tratando de sacar su sable, pero el daño en su comunicador le impedía mantener su estabilidad como los demás.

La programa con elegancia se levantaban y relajando sus orejas, se sentó en la camilla. Tocando la cascabel de su diadema, giro su rostro felino a donde los correctores yacían y les miro fríamente.

-Yo soy la grandiosa Key-Logger, pero prefiero que me llamen Key-L...nya~

**continuara...**

**Lo se, me quieren matar...pero estaba pasando por una fase. Exámenes, exámenes y...mas exámenes.**

**Pero al fin libre...temporalmente al menos. Mi mente esta desbordante de ideas, por lo que no me puedo concentrar, pero me tratare de controlar.**

**Espero reviews, amenazas de muerte, sobres con ántrax o cuchillos.**

**Como sea...nos vemos luego.**


End file.
